By the Book
by Miss Morrison
Summary: Não há nada que a professora Regina Mills deseje mais do que uma noite selvagem com a vizinha do andar de baixo, a sexy jornalista Emma Swan. Mas ao descobrir, acidentalmente, que ela comprou um manual para aprender a satisfazer as mulheres, ela se convence de que sua noite selvagem não irá acontecer nunca. Porém, para sua surpresa, Emma a procura para ter aulas particulares.
1. Chapter 1

Regina Mills queria dar um beijo no carteiro atrapalhado que entregava diariamente a correspondência no antigo edifício de um bairro de Boston, onde ela morava. Ele havia confundido pacotes mais uma vez.

Entre as cartas endereçadas a ela, do apartamento 325, havia um envelope pardo para E. Swan, do apartamento 235. Agora, Regina tinha uma nova desculpa para ver a irresistível da Emma Swan. Abraçou a encomenda, como uma adolescente apaixonada.

Bem, na verdade, era uma professora apaixonada. A vizinha do andar de baixo a fazia estremecer. Devia ser aquela combinação infalível do sorriso irresistível com o corpo escultural e os olhos verdes brilhantes e langorosos que a deixavam sem fôlego.

Havia muitos meses que o carteiro confundia os números de seus apartamentos e entregava-lhe correspondência de Emma. Em todas as vezes, percebera que as cartas, sem exceção, eram endereçadas apenas a ela. Também não notou qualquer sinal de homem ou mulher nas ocasiões em que tinha ido ao apartamento dela entregar as cartas. Parecia lógico deduzir que a moça era solteira.

Da mesma forma que ela.

Só de pensar em revê-la, Regina sentiu um calorão passar pelo corpo. O destino, personificado na figura do carteiro, os havia unido repetidas vezes e a atração física fora imediata e mútua, pensou. Nas últimas vezes, Emma a recebera na porta cheia de entusiasmo e com um olhar tão sedutor e penetrante que dava a impressão de que as duas tinham acabado de fazer amor. Ah, o poder que aqueles olhos exerciam sobre uma pessoa!

Então, por que, apesar dos olhares provocadores que trocavam nas rápidas e esporádicas visitas, Swan nunca tentava algo mais ousado? Ou fazia alguma tentativa para conhecê-la melhor? Será não deixava óbvio seu interesse por mulheres?

Regina mordeu os lábios, ao passar direto pelo elevador e subir as escadas até o apartamento da outra. Será que ela era tímida ou estava insegura quanto aos sentimentos dela ou suspeitava que ela não fosse solteira?

Talvez fosse o momento de tomar a iniciativa e acabar com qualquer dúvida que pudesse existir. Tinha que deixar claro que estava completamente desimpedida e caidinha pela vizinha.

A única forma de tirar aquela história a limpo seria convidando Emma para sair. Nada muito íntimo, um cineminha e depois uma pizza ou algo do gênero. Apenas um encontro sem compromisso para que se conhecessem melhor.

Ela iria até a casa da Swan como quem não quer nada, só para entregar o envelope extraviado. Aproveitaria e diria: "Então, estou indo comer alguma coisa na rua, quer me fazer companhia?

Era isso mesmo que ira fazer! Algo bem casual. Se Emma recusasse o convite, pelo menos, ela saberia onde estava pisando e acabaria de vez com as fantasias adolescentes que a consumiam fazia tempo. Bem, as fantasias, na verdade, não tinham nada de adolescentes ou inocentes.

Suspirou fundo e decidiu levar seu plano adiante. Responderia à altura as mensagens eróticas que ela lhe enviara com os olhos até agora. Iria convidá-la para sair.

E seria naquele dia à noite.

Uma olhada de relance no espelho a lembrou de que dar aulas para um bando de alunos do ensino médio não era bem uma atividade relaxante. Não poderia ir a lugar nenhum sem antes tomar uma chuveirada.

Depois de se secar, escovou os dentes, penteou os cabelos e aplicou uma leve maquiagem no rosto. Vestiu um jeans, mas mudou de idéia. Estava cansada de só usar jeans.

Uma saia sensual e elegante saiu de dentro do armário direto para os seus braços. Adicionou uma camisa vinho ao conjunto, brincos descontraídos, porém não exagerados, sandálias rasteiras e pronto. Não queria que a outra pensasse que tinha se arrumado para a ocasião. Não queria que percebesse o óbvio.

Apanhou o envelope e já estava de saída quando viu uma mancha na saia. Voltou ao banheiro. Deixou o envelope na beirada da pia e... _bem_ , droga! Por causa da pressa, o sabonete acabou caindo no chão. Agachada, achou o bendito sabonete e se levantou. E perdeu o ar. Ao subir, deixou o envelope pardo cair na pia, molhando parte do pacote, mas não o suficiente para danificar o conteúdo. Parecia um livro.

Era melhor ir rapidamente ao apartamento de Emma e entregar a encomenda antes que a água encharcasse a parte de dentro. Limparia a saia depois.

Apanhou as chaves, a jaqueta de couro, o embrulho afogado e desceu correndo as escadas para o andar de baixo.

Em um minuto, estava em frente à porta dela, ofegante. Respirou fundo, memorizou o convite que iria fazer e bateu na porta.

Silêncio.

Não lhe havia passado pela cabeça que Emma pudesse não estar em casa. Sabia pelas conversas breves que era jornalista. Já havia inclusive lido uma reportagem dela no jornal local. Foi apenas cogitar a possibilidade de que ela não estava para ouvir o barulho do trinco da porta se abrindo.

E então surgiu Emma Swan, com seu olhar erótico e irresistível, como sempre. Ela era, sem dúvida, a mulher mais sexy que já havia visto. Não importava quantas vezes a visse, aquela expressão facial sempre a deixava com as pernas bambas. E era o que acontecia naquele instante. O coração estava disparado, bombeando sangue para todas as zonas erógenas, possíveis e imagináveis do corpo de Regina.

Não era apenas o olhar magnético que a loira possuia, insinuando intimidades que nunca haviam compartilhado, mas que poderiam, facilmente ter. Também não era só a covinha quando ela sorria ou o cabelo loiro ondulado que caia até suas costas, às vezes meio bagunçado, que a faziam se lembrar das manhãs de sábado preguiçosas. Era, concluiu, a forma tão perfeita como todos aqueles elementos se combinavam.

Os lábios dela formaram um lindo sorriso ao ver Regina com o pacote na mão.

"Não vai me dizer que ele errou outra vez?" Não parecia irritada com a constatação, mas sim exultante.

Regina tentou conter o risinho ao entregar o envelope.

"Pois é, outra vez."

Ela sabia que tinha algo a dizer, mas o quê? Tudo o que havia planejado e memorizado se esfumaçara na memória. Apenas a olhava fascinada.

Emma a observou dos pés a cabeça, fazendo-a se sentir nua.

"Nossa, você está demais. Vai a algum lugar especial?" Ah, era isso. Voltou a raciocinar. Ia convidá-la para sair.

"Não, nada especial. Na verdade..."

Não conseguiu ir adiante. O som de papel molhado rasgando-se, seguido de algo caindo no chão, a interrompeu.

O livro havia caído pela extremidade do envelope. A capa dura, virada para cima. O título, com letras garrafais em néon, poderia ser lido a metros de distância: _Sexo para idiotas completos_ — _um guia prático para todas as sexualidades._

Não podia acreditar no que viam seus olhos. Suas bochechas logo ficaram vermelhas. Não podia ser verdade. Se Emma encomendava um livro daquele gênero, então... significava que... não!

Voltou a olhar o título tentando se convencer de que, na verdade, o que havia lido tinha sido _Guia para trabalhos em madeira_ — _faça você mesmo_ ou _Estratégias financeiras para iniciantes._ Porém, as palavras permaneciam inalteradas. Era realmente um guia prático para pessoas que não tinham idéia do que era sexo. Pelo menos, na prática.

Que decepção! Totalmente constrangida, não sabia se pela situação ou pela loira, o fato era que estava vermelha como um pimentão.

Depois de alguns minutos, que mais pareceram horas intermináveis, Regina tomou coragem e a encarou. Emma segurava o envelope, meio sem jeito, as bochechas levemente coradas.

"Me desculpa" falou em seguida. "A culpa foi minha... deixei o envelope cair na pia. Esqueci de avisar... estava lavando a louça e deixei cair..." Ai, era ela que agora falava como uma idiota completa. Pressionou os lábios para que parasse de gaguejar.

"Acho que..." Emma pigarreou encabulada. "Que se disser que encomendei esse livro para um amigo você não vai acreditar, não é?"

"Mas a encomenda está no seu nome" respondeu a morena, sentindo-se péssima um segundo depois de ter feito a observação.

A loira suspirou.

"É verdade."

O desconforto aumentou ainda mais entre ela, ali, de pé no corredor do edifício e Emma, parada na porta. Ela estava mesmo decepcionada. Apenas não entendia por quê, já que mal conhecia a vizinha e muito menos sabia se algum dia rolaria algo entre as duas. Bem, pelo menos, houvera até o momento uma ponta de esperança alimentada por ambas.

Será que tinha deixado a imaginação subir-lhe à cabeça? Em suas fantasias, a loira era uma amante experiente e sensual. Características improváveis para alguém que precisava de um guia sobre sexo.

Queria sair correndo dali e esquecer o incidente.

"Bem" forçou um sorriso. "Está na minha hora." Cruzou os braços, mordeu os lábios e torceu para que tivesse soado convincente.

"Claro. Obrigado pela... encomenda."

"Imagina!" Deu um aceno tímido e se virou de imediato, rumo às escadas, deixando uma Emma Swan sem palavras para trás.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma permaneceu parada na porta, olhando a vizinha sexy correndo para as escadas e ficou se perguntando como teria terminado aquele dia se o livro não tivesse caído no chão, no momento mais inoportuno — e com o título virado para cima.

Balançou a cabeça, ainda desnorteada com as peripécias do destino e do serviço dos correios, e fechou a porta. Estudou o livro em sua mão, olhando o título chamativo e demasiadamente óbvio: _Sexo para idiotas completos: um guia prático para todas as sexualidades,_ por Emery Nolan.

"Emery, amigo, não podia ter escolhido uma hora melhor?"

Ficou olhando para o envelope molhado e destruído. Se tivesse esperado alguns minutos mais para arrebentar... Acabou se lembrando do capítulo oito e revirou os olhos contrariada: "Ejaculação precoce".

Seu instinto lhe dizia que teria tido um programa para a noite se Emery não tivesse resolvido aparecer de repente.

Droga! O último artigo para a revista já estava pronta e, surpreendentemente, não havia nenhum trabalho por fazer. Adoraria poder dar uma saída naquela noite e a única pessoa que tinha em mente como companhia era a vizinha do andar de cima. Regina Mills, apartamento 325 — uma recompensa que cairia como uma luva depois de uma maratona de artigos para os principais veículos da cidade.

Emma grunhiu de frustração ao se dar conta de que o encontro tão esperado com a morena não aconteceria tão cedo. Graças a Emery.

Havia alguns lugares para ir naquela noite, mas não estava animada. Foi até a cozinha e abriu a geladeira. Apanhou uma cerveja e voltou para o sofá, jogando-se no mesmo a fim de folhear seu novo livro.

"Capítulo um. _A primeira impressão."_ A loira deu uma risada irônica, lembrando-se da expressão no rosto de Regina ao ler o título do livro. Ele havia causado uma impressão da qual ela se lembraria para sempre. Infelizmente, não era aquilo que gostaria que tivesse acontecido.

Por certo, não queria ser vista com alguém que precisa de um manual para satisfazer uma garota na cama. Talvez, nem quisesse ser vista com uma garota. Como poderia saber as preferências sexuais da morena? Mas julgava que pelo jeito que ela lhe olhava toda vez que se esbarravam que a outra a quisesse. Bem... agora já era.

Por que não havia contado a verdade?

 _Eu escrevi o maldito livro._

Deveria ter orgulho de seu primeiro livro. Tudo bem, não era nenhuma obra-prima ou a obra que sempre quis escrever, mas era um começo, ora. Talvez tivesse sido melhor confessar que Emery Nolan era, na verdade, Emma Swan. Poderia ter contado como havia sido divertido inventar aquele pseudônimo e quem sabe teria tido a sorte de ver a decepção se esvair do rosto de Regina.

A cerveja não desceu bem tamanha era a frustração que sentia. Tinha dificuldade de partilhar seu pequeno segredo com outras pessoas. E apesar de ter escrito o manual, tinha suas dúvidas quanto à eficácia do livro.

Escrevera-o quando ainda estava na faculdade, era apenas um manual para os amigos, na verdade, havia sido iniciado como uma brincadeira, quando duvidaram que ela tinha mais experiência com mulheres do que seus amigos do sexo masculino, então alguém sugeriu que ela ensinasse-os como conquistá-las, e eis que surgiu a primeira versão do manual de conquista.

E como a maioria das pessoas, acreditava ter descoberto os mistérios do sexo na base da tentativa e do erro, perguntando à parceira – pois desde cedo descobrira sua sexualidade- suas preferências e sendo honesta quanto às próprias fantasias e predileções.

Até aquele momento dera certo. As mulheres com quem havia estado, geralmente gostavam e, queriam prolongar o caso com ela.

Educação sexual não era, na opinião de Emma, algo que se aprendia nos livros, mas somente na prática. A loira sentia que havia aprendido um pouco com cada mulher com quem tinha estado. Havia descoberto que o ato sexual era sempre algo único, com uma química diferente, experiências e texturas, cheiros e sensações próprios. Como mostrar tudo isso em algumas centenas de páginas?

Como poderia explicar que não existia nada mais excitante do que pedir a uma mulher que mostrasse como gostava de ser tocada, estimulada ou acariciada? Swan trincou os dentes. Será que era uma hipócrita? Fazia anos que escrevia sobre sexo em revistas e jornais, geralmente mostrando seu ponto de vista único em alguma situação ou assunto. O que pode deixar uma mulher e até mesmo um homem extremamente excitados, por exemplo. Havia ido a vários seminários e palestras, lido inúmeros livros a respeito, entrevistado um grande número de homens e mulheres com vida sexual ativa. Por toda essa bagagem acumulada, Emma ganhara reputação e prestígio na área da sexologia.

Então um tempo mais tarde veio a proposta de escrever um livro. Tinha que admitir que havia ficado lisonjeada com o convite. Além disso, lembrou-se de como fora divertido escrever algo parecido na faculdade, e a aventura dessa vez parecia ainda mais divertida e a remuneração também era generosa. No entanto, ao ver o trabalho impresso, que mais parecia uma bíblia pelo volume de páginas, ficou na dúvida se não estava contribuindo para o desmatamento desnecessário do planeta.

Poderia mesmo um livro ensinar alguém a ser um/a amante exemplar?

A pergunta a atormentava desde o inicio, na época da faculdade, algumas dicas deram certo, mas bem, era a faculdade. Estava prestes a jogar o livro longe, quando voltou a visualizar a face ruborizada de Regina.

 _Espera um momento! Talvez houvesse uma chance de testar o livro!_ Na sua arrogância, nunca havia pensado na possibilidade de que uma mulher realmente acreditasse que ela precisaria de um manual para aprender técnicas sexuais e que talvez estivesse disposta a ajudar no aprendizado.

Agora, com o orgulho ferido, começava a ver as coisas por um outro ângulo. Regina Mills não escondia a atração que sentia por si. Toda vez que se encontravam, faíscas saltavam dos olhos de ambas. A loira, por sua vez, andava pensando na vizinha mais do que deveria, levando em conta a agenda apertada e a corrida contra o tempo que havia encarado nas últimas semanas. Sempre que a via ficava embevecida com seu sorriso cativante, com as madeixas castanhas que caíam sensualmente pelos ombros, o corpo deslumbrante e a energia positiva que sentia quando ela estava perto.

Os últimos capítulos do livro tinham sido inspirados nela. Todas as posições que a imaginação fértil de Emma inventava eram visualizadas com Regina. As descrições de como alguém se sentia ao consumar o ato com uma mulher que estava toda entregue, quente e voraz haviam sido todas criadas tendo ela como musa. Emma sentia que era inevitável que um dia as duas fossem amantes.

A aparição da morena em sua porta tinha sido uma miragem, um presente dos deuses. Só de lembrar o calor que as duas produziam apenas com o contato visual, Swan sentiu que ia acabar sendo consumida pelo fogo que ardia dentro dela se chegasse a tocá-la. Aquele desejo mútuo era evidente demais e teria que se concretizar em breve.

 _Hoje à noite!_ Implorava seu corpo.

 _É, hoje à noite,_ ela respondeu com ansiedade.

O livro acabou caindo no chão.

Era isso. A reação de Regina criava algumas possibilidades interessantes. Será que aceitaria ajudá-la a descobrir seu lado Casanova?

A loira adorava qualquer tipo de desafio, mas um desafio de saias — de saias curtas e provocantes que mal cobriam as torneadas pernas — esse, sim, era seu favorito.

Seria difícil convencê-la a testar o novo livro?

Levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. A vida afetiva havia ficado um tanto sem graça nos últimos tempos. Nenhum motivo especial, só que ultimamente preferia voltar para casa sozinha, no final da noite, do que com uma mulher. Sentia-se melhor assim.

Não significava que estivesse a ponto de virar celibatária. Só que algumas vezes, mesmo nas boates mais badaladas, com as mulheres mais incríveis, sentia-se entediada.

Emma estava começando a achar que o que faltava em sua vida amorosa era algo desafiador. Conseguir levar para a cama uma mulher que achasse que ela era um zero à esquerda, isso sim era um desafio. E não apenas qualquer mulher, mas Regina Mills, com seus olhos marotos e brilhantes, lindo corpo e a certeza de que a escritora era uma total inexperiente em matéria de sexo.

Se conseguisse convencê-la a seguir todos os passos do manual, capítulo por capítulo, descobriria em primeira mão se o livro funcionava de verdade.

Se Regina aceitasse seguir com ela todos os itens do manual e, no final, ainda estivesse interessada nela, então, poderia tranqüilamente considerar-se um gênio dos guias práticos sexuais.

Porém, havia uma forte possibilidade da morena não concordar com aquela loucura.

"O que me diz? Aceita o desafio?" Perguntou a si mesma. Todo o seu corpo conspirava a favor, reagindo com desejo só de pensar em seduzir Regina.

Agora, o que precisava era de um bom plano de ataque.


	3. Chapter 3

Gostaria de agradecer pelos comentários e a quem favoritou e esta acompanhando a fanfic. Muito obrigada a vocês e espero que apreciem o capítulo.

Boa leitura!

"Nunca fiquei tão desapontada." disse Regina à amiga Maleficent , enquanto comiam no restaurante chinês preferido. Mal ria tanto que quase engasgou com o chá de erva-doce.

Trabalhavam juntas na escola, mas deixavam os assuntos pessoais para quando saíam juntas à noite. A sala dos professores não tinha qualquer privacidade e era onde os rumores e fofocas se propagavam. Regina e Mal, que eram jovens e solteiras, evitavam o lugar tanto quanto possível.

Quando Maleficent conseguiu parar de rir, caçoou da amiga.

" _Sexo para idiotas completos._ Mas você escolhe suas paqueras a dedo!"

"Eu sei." Regina já não achava tanta graça assim. Se fosse com outra pessoa também estaria morrendo de rir. "Mas Emma parecia tão experiente, segura. Além disso, ela é linda demais. Não consigo entender até agora. Como uma mulher daquelas precisa de um guia para ensinar a fazer amor?"

"Isso é fácil" arriscou a amiga. "Quanto mais bonita é a pessoa, mais vaidosa e autocentrada ela é. Só um manual para mostrar o que ela não consegue ver."

Regina não pôde deixar de visualizar o lindo rosto de Swan sorrindo para ela.

"Como assim?"

"Ué, nunca aconteceu com você de sair com um cara, bem, no seu caso uma mulher e ela ficar a maior parte do tempo falando dela?"

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

"Aí, na hora da verdade, ela só faz o que é interessante para ela. Tipo, querer você como a ativa e fim. Teve uma vez que cheguei para um infeliz e disse "Sabia que eu tenho um ponto de grande sensibilidade?" Ele não tinha idéia de como descobri-lo."

Regina engasgou com a cerveja.

"Você inventou essa história." Disse olhando incrédula para a amiga.

Mal ergueu a sobrancelha ao estilo "acredite se puder". "Estou te dizendo. Essas pessoas muito bonitas são os piores." Ela fez uma pausa e sorriu maliciosamente. "Agora saia com alguém cujos genes não tenham sido muito generosos, que talvez não seja alto o suficiente, magro demais ou com aquela pancinha descontraída. Ele tem que trabalhar muito mais para conquistar uma mulher. Afinal, nenhuma mulher vai querê-lo pela aparência, concorda?"

"Odeio pensar que as mulheres sejam tão fúteis assim. Mas, na teoria, acho que você tem razão."

"Os feios têm que mostrar que tem outras qualidades, tem que se esforçar muito mais. Vai querer saber mais sobre ela do que ficar falando de si. Evitar falar de futebol, do trabalho, do carro novo. E ao fazer amor, a pessoa vai tentar levar a mulher a se sentir única e insubstituível."

Regina ficou olhando ao redor, procurando analisar os casais sentados por perto. Alguns conversavam animadamente, se tocavam, olhando-se nos olhos, provando a comida do outro. Outros casais pareciam fazer esforço para não dormir em cima da mesa. Porém, não eram necessariamente os feios que participavam das conversar animadas.

"Deixa de papo, Mal. Cansei de ver você com homens bonitos."

"Tenho que confessar que a carne é fraca." Ela suspirou. "Acabo fazendo amor com eles e tenho que exercer a profissão de professora extraclasse."

Regina caiu na gargalhada. Maleficent era mesmo uma peça rara. "E aquele professor de esqui? Ele parecia ser bastante sensual." Perguntou para a amiga.

"Diaval era excepcional. Fisicamente. Me deixava completamente satisfeita."

"Nossa, não está exagerando?" Regina arqueou a sobrancelha, questionando a veracidade da outra. Mal apenas deu ombros.

"Claro que devem existir homens e mulheres que são sensacionais física e sexualmente. Apenas acho que há aqueless que têm grandes vantagens depois que as luzes se apagam. Pense nisso. O que você prefere? Alguém que faz você babar só de olhar para ela ou uma que saiba o que fazer com seu corpo como se ela fosse a musicista e você o instrumento?

A morena deu uma garfada na comida, franzindo o cenho ao analisar a pergunta.

"Seria bom poder ter os dois." Respondeu por fim.

"É, eu sei. Esse é o que todas procuramos, querida. Pena que esse ser excepcional não exista. A sua idiota completa de carteirinha é o exemplo perfeito.

"Pelo menos o fato de ela ter encomendado o livro mostra que ela está se esforçando, não acha? Alguém deve ter dito para ela que as coisas não iam muito bem por debaixo dos lençóis e agora ela quer recuperar o tempo perdido."

"Com certeza,ela vai pular as partes que ensinam a agradar uma mulher e ler só o que a interessar.

"Nossa, qual o motivo de você estar tão amarga, hoje?" Estava falando só por falar, por isso, ficou surpresa quando a amiga respondeu.

"Um cara chamado Stefan."

"Nunca me falou dele." O que era algo raro. Elas não costumavam ter segredos uma para a outra.

"Conto tudo no caminho para o cinema. Já estou com o traseiro doendo de tanto ficar sentada. Vamos pedir a conta?"

Do lado de fora, no ar fresco da primavera, a loira ficou curiosamente silenciosa. Regina esperou pacientemente, pois sabia que a amiga falaria quando estivesse pronta.

"Na última escola onde trabalhei, do outro lado da cidade, comecei a namorar um professor de física. Não era nem um pouco bonito e tinha a minha altura quando eu não estava de salto. Mas ele possuía algo de especial.

O sinal fechou e elas cruzaram a rua.

"Não sei explicar direito. Ele me escutava, como se o que eu tivesse para dizer fosse algo fascinante. Como se eu fosse uma mulher fascinante. Era atencioso, me respeitava e não ficava se exibindo como a maioria. Era muito divertido também, o que acho fundamental em um homem." A amiga aos poucos ia revelando como se sentia.

"Quer dizer que você se enfeitiçou por um baixinho, engraçado que te escutava?" A morena perguntou com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

"Já disse que ele era careca?"

"Não."

"Pois era. Começamos como amigos e uma coisa foi levando à outra. Quando me dei conta, estava na cama dele. Juro que acendi a luz depois que a gente fez amor, só para ter certeza de que era o mesmo homem. Quer dizer, ele era... incrível." Soltou com um suspiro.

"Entendi. O segredo é procurar um baixinho, careca, divertido. Acho que não vai ser muito difícil. Ah é, eu não gosto de homem." Regina respondeu rindo.

"Estou falando sério, Regina. Ele sabia tocar em uma mulher como ninguém..." Ela fez uma pausa para respirar. "Uau! Estou te dizendo, o cara tinha que estar na olimpíada da arte de amar."

"E o que aconteceu com ele?" Questionou curiosa.

O sorriso esvaiu-se do rosto de Maleficent.

"Me largou por uma ex-miss Minnesota." Disse com amargura no tom de voz.

"Mas você é linda."

"Obrigada, mas ela era mais. O idiota me fez enxergá-lo por dentro, a beleza interior dele e o que faz em seguida é me trocar por uma patricinha melosa."

"Então, é roubada procurar um careca, baixinho, engraçado com um poder incrível de fazer amor?"

"Ah, pode sair com quem você quiser. Mas não esqueça: vai ter que se consolar sozinha depois."

Regina voltou para casa, cedo demais para o seu gosto. Ficou pensando na teoria maluca da amiga. Antes de subir para o apartamento, checou a caixa do correio. Mais duas cartas para a vizinha de baixo. Desta vez, o carteiro já não lhe parecia tão simpático como antes. Infelizmente, a caixa de correio do prédio tinha dispositivos de segurança e não dava para apenas enfiar as cartas da jornalista na caixa correta. Bem, de qualquer forma, pensou, Emma não havia feito nada de mal. Apanhou as cartas e resolveu passá-las por debaixo da porta dela, mais tarde. Quando chegou ao seu andar, ofegante por ter subido dois andares de escada, viu uma figura familiar em frente a sua porta.

Ela começou a ficar vermelha e se odiou por isso. A loira então, se virou quando a ouviu chegar. Mills não conseguia evitar. Suas pernas estavam bambas. Os olhos, o sorriso, a covinha... Seria mesmo possível que qualquer campeão olímpico na arte de amar pudesse competir com aquela beldade a sua frente?

"Oi" Disse Emma. Ela não parecia constrangida. Regina tentou fazer o mesmo.

"Oi." A professora aproveitou o momento para entregar as duas cartas extraviadas.

"Obrigada. Essas são para você." Ela tinha nas mãos alguns envelopes também. "Desculpa por hoje cedo." A loira disse.

Por que ela tinha que lembrá-la desse assunto? E agora, o que ela devia responder? Espero que você aprenda direitinho? Se precisar de ajuda nos deveres de casa, é só me chamar?

Olhou nos olhos verde e pôde jurar que aquele brilho parecia de alguém que estava se divertindo. Será que Swan achava a situação dela engraçada? Será que ela precisava de estimulantes ou brinquedos sexuais? Regina não pôde evitar que seus olhos passeassem pelos seios da loira, correndo pelo seu corpo até sua parte de baixo, e subindo para seus longos dedos.

"Tudo funciona direitinho, se é essa sua preocupação." Emma sacudiu os dedos, garantindo.

Dessa vez, quem estava ficando envergonhada era ela. Olhou para a loira aturdida e depois para o corredor, a fim de certificar-se de que não havia mais ninguém por perto. "Seu funcionamento... não é problema meu."

"Eu sei," ela disse se aproximando da morena. A voz agora saia mais baixa e mais rouca. "Estava pensando em mudar esse quadro."

"Como é?" perguntou em um tom de professora indignada com o aluno malcriado.

Ao contrário dos alunos insolentes que se assustavam com o tom e a cara que Regina fazia quando passavam dos limites, Emma parecia estar se divertindo muito com aquela situação.

"Tem uma coisa que queria te perguntar. Tem a ver com a noite passada." A loira disse dando um passo mais perto da outra.

Do outro lado do corredor, uma porta se abriu. Era o fofoqueiro do senhor Gold. Se ele a visse ali com Emma, aquela história ia virar uma novela.

Regina pegou as chaves de casa e abriu a porta, praticamente puxando Emma para dentro.

"É melhor conversarmos sem público." Explicou.

"Claro, obrigado." A loira passou pelo hall e parou ao chegar na sala. "Muito bonito." Apontava para o sofá antigo que ela havia reformado, cheio de almofadas com cores vibrantes.

"Obrigada. Quer se sentar?" Ai, Senhor, por que não tinha ficado no corredor, apesar do cricri do senhor Gold? Ter convidado Swan para entrar a estava encorajando. Aquilo não ia acabar bem.

A jornalista sentou-se no sofá e a morena optou pela poltrona do lado oposto.

Emma a olhou de relance e em seguida para as cartas que tinha nas mãos. Deixou-as na mesa de centro e se recostou no sofá. Estava relaxada e confiante. E bonita demais para o azar de Regina.

Apesar de saber do segredo da loira, o corpo da professora não parecia se importar com o fato. Sentia a mesma forte atração de sempre, o mesmo desejo ardente. Não era justo. Provavelmente, aquele fogo sem sentido era um sintoma de que ela estava há muito tempo sem namorar.

Reginai fez o mesmo que a outra e deixou as cartas sobre a mesa. Entre as contas, havia um enorme convite de casamento. Mais parecia uma epidemia, pensou ela. Todas as amigas na faixa dos trinta anos estavam se casando.

Olhou rapidamente o endereço do remetente e empalideceu.

"Ah, não!" resmungou mais para si mesma, mas a loira ouviu e não pôde deixar de ficar curiosa.

"Qual o problema?"

Ela levou um susto, pois não tinha se dado conta que havia falado em voz alta.

"Marion Hood vai se casar."

"Ah. Meus pêsames" Emma estava muito engraçadinha. A morena até achou graça, mas estava sentindo-se abalada com o casamento de Marion.

"Ela era uma das minhas melhores amigas. Até roubar meu namorado, na faculdade." O orgulho ferido que nunca havia sarado por completo veio à tona quando lembrou do flagrante dos dois aos beijos na biblioteca. Mesmo que o namorasse mais por conveniência, também conhecido como medo de sair do armário. "Fizeram uma aula de poesia juntos e juram que se apaixonaram lendo "Folhas da relva", do Walt Whitman."

"E você, onde estava?" A loira perguntou, curiosa com o que ia descobrindo sobre a outra.

"Lendo Milton. _Paraíso perdido._ Não vejo Marion há... já deve ter uns três ou quatro anos. Agora vai se casar com ele e quer esfregar mais uma vez no meu nariz a humilhação que me fez passar."

"Que safada!" Ela riu.

"Tirou as palavras da minha boca." Abriu o envelope e começou a ler o convite. "Esperamos ter a honra da sua presença... blá, blá, blá. Ah, tem um recado escrito a mão. Por favor, traga seu acompanhante. Eu e Robin vamos adorar conhecê-lo." Leu em voz alta, revirando os olhos.

"Parece que ela está querendo medir forças."

"Parece que ela descobriu que estou solteira e quer fazer me sentir uma perdedora. Ou finalmente soube da minha verdadeira orientação sexual e quer esfregar na minha cara que continuo solteira. Bem, tanto faz." Respondeu, dando de ombro, mas no fundo sentia incomodada. Talvez o bichinho do casamento também a tivesse mordido, pois a verdade era que gostava da idéia de sossegar e arranjar alguém para valer. Tinha um ótimo emprego, adorava morar em Seattle, seu corpo era jovem e fértil. Era uma mulher na idade ideal para casar e ter filhos. Só faltava alguém que aceitasse essa idéia com ela.

Emma deu de ombros, não se importando muito com aquilo.

"Então não vá ao casamento." Respondeu simplesmente.

Regina deixou o queixo cair, mas a atenção se voltou de imediato para o guarda-roupa.

"Não ir? Tenho que ir. Isso" Ela sacudiu o convite pomposo na frente da outra. "É uma afronta, uma provocação. Vou nesse casamento nem que chova canivete."

Olhou a data. Seria em um mês.

"Tenho quatro semanas para me preparar" disse, sem plena consciência de que estava se abrindo para uma estranha, a vizinha do andar de cima. "Vou precisar de um vestido impecável e uma companhia de parar o trânsito." Passou a mão pela barriga e apertou-a buscando gordurinhas. "Também vou precisar de um regime radical. Vou cortar fritura. Quem sabe perco alguns quilinhos?"

Emma acompanhou o movimento da mão da morena, pensando seriamente que não havia gordura nenhuma ali para perder. A professora estava em plena forma. Ou pelo menos na forma que Emma gostava.

Regina olhou para o relógio. Ia tentar se livrar logo da jornalista e fazer umas abdominais no tapete. Tinha apenas um mês e não podia perder um minuto sequer.

Marion estava querendo um segundo round? Regina estava mais do que pronta para a briga. Estava mais velha, mais madura e mais senhora de suas emoções. Tinha um emprego interessante e uma vida muito boa.

Aquela seria a chance de provar isso para a amiga traidora. Precisava de um vestido fabuloso e novos acessórios. Resmungou, mentalmente. O acessório mais importante que precisava não era uma bolsa nova ou um par de saltos altos. E sim uma mulher linda e maravilhosa a tiracolo, para provar que não precisava de homem nenhum. Onde encontraria uma dessas?

Faltando apenas um mês para o casamento, não podia perder tempo. Voltou sua atenção para Emma. Quanto mais rápido se livrasse dela, mais tempo teria para bolar algum plano infalível.

"Você queria conversar alguma coisa comigo?"

"Regina, preciso da sua ajuda."


	4. Chapter 4

Ela fez uma pausa e se esforçou para esquecer Marion, a ladra de namorados.

"Precisa da minha ajuda para quê?" Perguntou, voltando a focar na loira.

"Sabe aquele livro que você viu cair no chão? _Sexo para idiotas completos..."_ Emma disse, o rosto sem expressão alguma.

"Sei." Dessa vez, não ia ficar ruborizada. Afinal, era a loira quem deveria sentir vergonha e não ela.

"É que ele é para casais." Ela arregalou os olhos.

"Quer dizer que é para um casal de idiotas completos?" Regina perguntou debochada. Emma sorriu.

"Não exatamente. O livro é dividido em capítulos... com lições e, bem, alguns exercícios. Preciso de alguém com quem praticar. Como você é a única mulher que conheço que sabe da existência do livro, fiquei pensando se você não faria os exercícios comigo." Soltou de uma vez.

A professora se levantou bruscamente. Não acreditava no que ouvia.

"Está me pedindo para fazer amor com você? Acho que está precisando é de um guia prático sobre bons modos para idiotas completos. É óbvio que a resposta é não."

Regina foi até a porta. Que jogo ridículo essa lunática estava tentando fazer com ela? Não era de admirar que ela não tivesse conseguido sair com ninguém até hoje.

"Não, espera." Emma se levantou e a seguiu. "Você me entendeu mal. Não quero que faça amor comigo. Por favor. Você parece uma pessoa com um bom coração."

"Também tenho o cérebro maior que uma laranja, sabia?" Nervosa, abriu a porta e a encarou, possessa de raiva.

"Tchau."

"Não tem nada além de beijos até o capítulo quatro." Tentou mais uma vez.

"Arranja outra."

"Não me expressei bem. Desculpa. Escuta." A loira passou as mãos pelos cabelos já despenteados. Parecia uma menina assustada e carente. "As mulheres que conheço já têm idéias preconcebidas sobre mim. Elas esperam certas coisas... mas você é diferente. Você não me vê assim. Achei que pudesse me ajudar. Só para começar. Os primeiros capítulos. Prometo que nunca faria nada que não quisesse." Olhou-a de modo suplicante.

Mais uma vez, Regina se espantou com o fato de que uma mulher tão linda pudesse ser um desastre com as mulheres. Um daqueles mistérios da vida.

"Quer que faça amor com você por pena?"

"Mas quem está falando de sexo?" Perguntou frustrada. "Só quero descobrir se o livro funciona. Se você topasse praticar os primeiros capítulos comigo, tipo, toda sexta-feira, seria eternamente grata."

Ela estava com um veemente "Não!", na ponta da língua. Mas o convite continuava ali, preso entre o polegar e o dedo indicador. De repente, foi como se tivesse descoberto a pólvora. Ficou olhando para Emma, enquanto um turbilhão de idéias passava por sua cabeça. Apesar do pequeno problema do qual ninguém precisava saber, a loira era a mulher mais bonita que encontraria no curto espaço de tempo que tinha. Era só fazer com que ela não falasse muito durante a recepção e poderia se passar pelo cavaleiro branco de qualquer rainha, no caso cavaleira, ou que fosse.

"Você disse que até o capítulo quatro só tem beijos, certo?"

Um sorriso cheio de esperança iluminou o rosto da loira.

"Certo."

"Quero propor um trato. Vou até o capítulo quatro com você, se aceitar ir ao casamento de Marion e Robin comigo.

O sorriso se desfez e a jornalista fez cara de desgosto.

"Quer que vá a esse casamento cafona como sua namorada?" Só o pensamento já lhe dava repulsa.

"Não. Quero que vá a esse casamento cafona como minha escrava do amor."

"Escrava do amor?" Emma não estava acreditando que ela havia acabado de usar esse termo. Será que, quando as luzes se apagavam, a vizinha do andar de cima se transformava em uma dominadora pervertida que usava roupa de couro e chicote?

Ai, ai. Ela não se importava com outra mulher dominando a situação de vez em quando. Mesmo ela sendo a ativa, gostava quando sua parceira tomava a iniciativa e dava as cartas. Mas também gostava de ter o controle. Porém, o estilo sadomasoquista não era o seu.

Regina pareceu ter percebido os temores da outra.

"Não quis dizer escrava do amor, no sentido pervertido. Quero que você finja que eu sou a mulher mais fascinante, linda e inteligente do mundo."

"E sexy, também" acrescentou a loira, lembrando que essa era a característica que mais se destacava em Regina.

"Claro, sexy também. Enquanto estivermos no casamento, tem que prometer que não vai olhar para mulher nenhuma. Tem que fingir que está cegamente apaixonada por mim.

Swan via o entusiasmo dela crescendo enquanto imaginava o papel que ela teria que representar. Os olhos chocolate brilhavam de exaltação. Podia até se imaginar meio apaixonadinha por ela, sem grandes dificuldades.

"Não vai ser nenhum sacrifício, pode deixar." Sorriu ao ver que as bochechas de Regina logo ficaram rosadas com o elogio.

Quando se conheceram, não imaginava que ela fosse do estilo que ruborizava com facilidade, mas agora notava que bastava uma pequena provocação para que as bochechas se transformassem em dois botões de rosas vermelhas. Imaginou se ela ficaria ruborizada assim também quando estava amando. Também imaginou se algum dia teria a chance de descobrir.

"Obrigada" disse Regina.

"Então, temos quatro semanas para nos preparar para o grande dia."

"Exato. Quero o pacote completo. Vestido longo e cabelo cortado.

Vestido era uma palavra que causava arrepios em Emma. Lembrava-a de casamentos e ela odiava casamentos. Principalmente, por causa do pai, que não se cansava de ir para o altar. De qualquer forma, já tinha um vestido, apenas para ocasiões como aquela, guardado no armário. Saía mais barato do que alugar, com tantos casamentos que o pai a fazia ir. No entanto, valia o sacrifício. Era o único jeito de fazer Regina cooperar

"E já que teremos um mês, podemos fazer um capítulo por semana. Vai ser perfeito para nos conhecermos melhor. Em um mês vamos conseguir enganar todo mundo. Ninguém vai duvidar que sou sua escrava do amor."

"Um capítulo por semana..." Ela deu um passo atrás e cruzou os braços. "Não sei. Tenho que pensar melhor sobre essa história."

Olhou fixamente para os lábios rosados da outra, como se estivesse tentando adivinhar se iria gostar dos beijos. Se continuasse olhando um pouco mais, ia acabar descobrindo, concluiu Emma, pois aqueles olhos fixos em sua boca a estavam deixando louca.

"Bem, não estou nem um pouco animado com a idéia de me fantasiar para ficar vendo um casal que te magoou na faculdade fazer votos de eterno amor." Ela deu de ombros, sabendo que aquele seria um momento crucial. "A escolha é sua."

Regina a encarou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"Está bem. Mas só até o capítulo quatro. Não passo dos beijos." Abriu a porta e fez um gesto, mostrando a saída. "Preciso começar minhas sessões de abdominal." A loira saiu do apartamento e admirou os olhos de uma marrom achocolatado que brilhavam com a idéia de ir à forra.

"Não precisa de abdominais. Seu corpo está mais do que perfeito." Respondeu, passeando os olhos pelo corpo da outra, até voltar a se focar.

Os olhares se detiveram um no outro e os lábios da morena se abriram em um convite inconsciente. Emma teve que se concentrar para não lhe roubar um beijo. Ela era deliciosa e sensual. Por que perdia tempo com uma desilusão amorosa do passado? Ainda mais uma desilusão masculina.

"Acho que teve muita sorte. Um cara estúpido a ponto de dispensar você merece mesmo terminar os dias com alguém chamada Marion."

Regina riu, meio desconcertada.

"Vou considerar isso como um elogio." Disse, começando a ruborizar.

"Pode ter certeza que é. Boa noite." Se despediu, e esperou que ela fechasse a porta para começar a pular e comemorar em voz baixa. Regina tinha aceitado! Regina, a vizinha maravilhosa do andar de cima, tinha concordado em participar dos quatro primeiros capítulos de _Sexo para idiotas completos._ E o melhor, não tinha precisado mentir para convencê-la. Apenas havia pedido que praticasse os exercícios do livro com ela. Em nenhum momento dissera que precisava aprender as lições. Caso ela tivesse tirado conclusões precipitadas era problema dela.

Obviamente, havia um preço a pagar. Não era fã de casamentos. E tinha sido obrigada a comparecer aos quatro do pai. Era bem verdade que, no primeiro, havia estado presente ainda no útero e não teria como se lembrar. Mas o fato era que tinha tomado aversão a casamentos.

Estava convicta que nenhuma mulher a arrastaria para o altar. Nada de chuvas de arroz para Swan. Liberdade e privacidade eram suas melhores companhias.

Se o pai tivesse usado a cabeça em vez de ter se deixado levar pelos hormônios, certamente, pensaria como ela. Algumas pessoas não haviam nascido para ficarem uma pessoa só, muito menos ser pai ou mãe de família.

O pai era um desses homens. Nunca devia ter se casado. Emma também, porém, ao contrário do pai, era esperta o suficiente para não se deixar enganar pela armadilha do "felizes para sempre" e depois ter que agüentar ex-mulheres e filhos carentes.

Emma gostava e respeitava demais as mulheres para que se comprometesse com uma. Por essa razão, sempre havia sido franca com suas parceiras e houve poucas lágrimas no percurso. Tampouco existiram relacionamentos muito profundos. Mas como a loira costumava dizer: não se podia ter tudo nesta vida.

Havia doze capítulos na obra de Emery. Regina tinha se comprometido a testar o livro por um mês. Claro que, se o livro valesse as folhas em que fora impresso, quatro semanas seriam suficientes para convencer uma mulher a querer experimentar o capítulo seguinte.

Ela já podia imaginar doze semanas passionais pela frente. Seria algo em torno de três meses. Um bom tempo, mais ou menos a quantidade necessária para ela começar a se entediar e querer cair fora, em busca de novidade.

Contanto que fosse sincera, não haveria mágoas ou ressentimentos. Regina teria a companhia que precisava para o casamento e ela iria descobrir se o livro era eficaz ou não. As duas só tinham a ganhar.

Era uma idéia genial. O que poderia dar errado?


	5. Chapter 5

"Você está completamente louca?" Mal tinha os olhos arregalados e o queixo escancarado.

Estavam no banheiro reservado para professoras, durante um intervalo de aula. Regina estava tão ansiosa para contar a novidade que não conseguiu esperar o fim do expediente.

"Você parece surpresa. Achei que ia adorar a notícia." Respondeu.

"Adorar a notícia de que vai brincar de professora com alguém que mal conhece?"

Maleficent se olhou no espelho e abriu a bolsinha de maquiagem. Apanhou um brilho rosa e retocou os lábios. Um cheirinho de morango invadiu o ambiente e Regina achou graça. Era o tipo de maquiagem que as adolescentes usavam. De alguma forma, caía bem em Maleficent, assim como as roupas joviais, o corte moderno e a maquiagem com cores vibrantes.

"Tem gosto de morango, também?" Perguntou.

Mal passou a língua pelo lábio superior e fez que sim com a cabeça.

"Tem, quer provar?" Balançou as sobrancelhas, de forma sugestiva.

"Não obrigada." Respondeu com uma careta. "Quero que você me diga por que não acha a idéia boa. Ela não é nem careca, nem baixinha ou gorda. Ela é uma deusa grega. Se conseguir ajudá-la a dar os primeiros passos para ser uma amante incrível, estarei fazendo um bem para a humanidade."

A professora loira apenas revirou os olhos e foi em busca da escova, também cor-de-rosa. Enquanto escovava os longos cabelos, fitou a amiga.

"Para começar, quantos anos ela tem?" Regina deu de ombros. Nunca havia se importando em perguntar isso.

"Acho que uns trinta?"

"Quando foi que ela começou a se relacionar com mulheres?"

"Sei lá."

"Aposto que deve ter uns dez anos de prática, se saiu do armário cedo, e ainda não consegue satisfazer uma mulher. Modéstia à parte, estou no palco há muitos anos. Já me ouviu tocar uma nota errada?"

Mal não era apenas uma mulher experiente, como também havia tido uma carreira de êxito, como música, em Montreal e Paris, antes de se tornar professora.

"Não, não toca, mas para isso teve que aprender e errar bastante."

"Querida, algumas pessoas, simplesmente, não têm ouvido. Nunca vão conseguir cantar sem desafinar. Outras não têm ritmo. Há os que não levam jeito para o esporte..." Ela deu de ombros.

"E alguns nunca serão bons amantes. É essa a mensagem?" Regina perguntou, frustrada com a amiga.

A outra guardou a escova e fechou a bolsa.

"Só estou dizendo que ela teve tempo suficiente para aprender a lição." Disse como se fosse óbio.

"Minha mãe voltou para a faculdade aos sessenta anos para terminar o curso de história que sempre quis concluir." A campainha anunciando o fim do intervalo tocou, alertando-as para as aulas. "Está tirando ótimas notas" disse Regina, abrindo a porta do banheiro e segurando-a para que a amiga passasse.

"Não estamos falando sobre história."

"Acho que qualquer um pode ser bom em alguma coisa se estiver disposto a se esforçar."

"Aposto cinquentinha que você não vai agüentar um mês." Sorriu para Regina, zombando da amiga, enquanto caminhavam para fora do local.

Ao se juntarem à massa de estudantes que se encaminhava para as salas, no corredor, Regina sussurrou:

"Aposta aceita." Claro que a loira não sabia da outra parte da história.

Regina já tinha um trato e tanto com Emma. Se não conseguisse uma espécime única da beleza feminina, pelo menos já havia garantido uma "namorada" com quem desfilar no casamento de Marion.

Não podia negar que havia ficado lisonjeada por Emma a ter escolhido para ser sua professora. Além da forte atração que sentia por ela, devia achar que Regina fosse uma mulher cheia de experiência. Sorriu. Poderia ser uma _femme fatale_ se quisesse, e Emma seria uma mulher de sorte se assim a morena desejasse.

O barulho na sala de aula a recepcionou ao entrar. Guardou a bolsa, sentou-se na cadeira de madeira em frente à turma barulhenta e deu um longo suspiro antes de entoar em voz alta e clara:

"Que a morte não seja orgulhosa!"

O silêncio ecoou pelo ambiente para a satisfação da professora. Os treze alunos se acomodaram em suas carteiras e olhavam Regina com diferentes níveis de entusiasmo. Ela olhou ao redor e procurou uma vítima.

"Que a morte não seja orgulhosa!" Apontou para um aluno no extremo da sala, que olhava para o teto. Alguém não havia feito o dever de casa.

"Dylan, quero o resto da estrofe do poema de Donne, por favor." Pediu, fazendo o aluno encará-la sem reação.

John Donne não ficaria orgulhoso com a forma como sua poesia estava sendo tratada. No entanto, era importante introduzir aos mais jovens poemas tão divinos e atuais apesar de terem sido escritos séculos antes. Se um jovem se deixasse envolver pela magia de sua poesia, já seria uma grande vitória, pensava a morena.

Ela amava poesia, mas lhe incomodava a forma como os alunos recitavam os versos, cheios de pausas, erros de pronúncia e entonação. Bem, pelo menos, estavam tentando. A próxima unidade ia ser bem mais fácil para os adolescentes. O currículo pedia uma pequena introdução aos textos jornalísticos. Regina pensava em convidar algum jornalista para ir falar com a turma.

Ainda estava pensando nisso, quando chegou em casa. Levava uma sacola com verduras e iogurte natural. Do corredor, ouviu o telefone tocar. Abriu a porta rapidamente e correu para atender. Todos os músculos da perna doíam. Tinha exagerado nos exercícios físicos.

"Alô."

"Está ocupada?" A voz rouca e sensual tinha uma pitada de malícia. O coração da professora disparou. Era familiar e provocadora, como um tempero exótico que não conseguia identificar.

"Não, acabei de chegar em casa." Queria que a pessoa do outro lado falasse por mais alguns segundos para descobrir quem era. Não seria difícil, já que não conhecia muitas pessoas além das do trabalho e muito menos com uma voz tão cativante e sexy.

"Estou ligando para marcar um encontro."

"Encontro?" Perguntou confusa.

"Para o capítulo um." Esclareceu a pessoa.

"Sei, capítulo um." Era Emma. As batidas do coração continuaram aceleradas. "Não imaginei que fôssemos começar tão cedo."

"Estou ansiosa para começar logo. Estava pensando nesta sexta-feira, se você já não tiver outro compromisso."

"Sexta..." sabia muito bem que não tinha nada para fazer na sexta. Costumava sair com Mal, mas a amiga ia viajar no fim de semana e Regina não tinha planos de sair à noite. Será que estava preparada para iniciar a maratona de _Sexo para idiotas completos?_ Deu de ombros. Nunca estaria realmente preparada.

"Claro, sexta está bem para mim."

"Ótimo. Pode vir aqui em casa por volta das sete?"

"Ah, vai ser na sua casa?" De repente, ela já não tinha tanta certeza se estava pronta para aquilo. "Pensei que podia ser aqui em casa."

"Podemos revezar. Que tal nesta semana no meu apartamento e na semana que vem, no seu?" Sugeriu Emma.

"Parece justo." Não podia deixar de pensar que aquela história era surreal, e a culpa era toda de Marion Hood. Por que aquela mulher reapareceu das trevas para atormentá-la novamente?

"Ótimo, nos vemos na sexta." Pode ouvir o sorriso no tom da outra.

"Emma?"

"Sim?"

"O que tem no capítulo um?" Perguntou, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

A loira deu uma risada gostosa. Era contagiante. Regina adorava ouvi-la rindo. "Você vai descobrir na sexta."

Ela estreitou os olhos. O que essa menina travessa estava aprontando?

"Não vai passar do beijo, não é?" Questionou, não querendo demonstrar desconforto.

"Não se preocupe, pois não há nada além de beijos até o capítulo cinco." Disse a loira, tranqüilizando-a.

"Está bem. Até sexta."

Emma ficou observando as velas que havia acabado de comprar. Sabia, por experiência, que as mulheres adoravam velas. Será que havia mencionado velas e vinho no primeiro capítulo? Que diabos tinha escrito, afinal?

Um pouco impaciente e nervosa com a primeira lição, achou melhor pegar o livro e revisar o primeiro capítulo.

 _A sedução começa, não com o corpo, mas com a mente._

Ela concordou, orgulhosa de seu _alter ego masculino._

"Esperto esse Emery."

 _Uma boa conversa é a preliminar ideal. Se conseguir fazer com que o parceiro se sinta desejado, ele ou ela irá retribuir o desejo e aumentar o interesse por você. É aí que você, caro principiante, deixa de ser visto dessa forma e passa a ser encarado como um possível amante. Esse livro é sobre como deixar de ser um bobo para se tornar um amante inigualável._

Achou melhor pular a introdução e ir direto para os exercícios, específicos para mulheres.

 _Exercício um: Vá para um bar lotado. Se estiver sozinho(a), escolha uma mulher que pareça ser simpática. Se já tiver uma parceira e se ambos acharem que precisam de ajuda, sugiro que volte para o início, como se tivessem se conhecido hoje. Não importa se já têm três filhos. Usem a criatividade. Olhe para sua mulher bem nos olhos. Concentre-se nessa pessoa que você acaba de conhecer. Pergunte a ela o que fez hoje, sobre o trabalho dela, o que gosta de fazer. Observe a linguagem corporal dela. Ela o convida a se aproximar? Manda mensagens pelo olhar?_

 _Tente um movimento sutil, um toque de leve no braço, na mão, como se tivesse esbarrado, sem querer. Um toque acidental é sempre muito excitante. Mas não exagere. E não esqueça que deve ser um toque de leve. Na hora de ir embora, leve-a até o carro, o táxi, o ônibus, o que seja. Está louco para beijar, não é? Não vê a hora de entrar em ação? Pois, não faça nada! Pegue na mão dela, diga que a companhia foi ótima, tente conseguir o telefone dela ou dê o seu. Esse é o segredo: deixá-la querendo mais, à espera, ansiosa. E se houver clima, dê-lhe um beijo suave na face, olhe profundamente dentro de seus olhos e diga que vai ligar._

Emma largou o livro frustrada.

Droga, tinha esquecido. O primeiro exercício era fora de casa. Tinha comprado velas à toa. Olhou o relógio e ligou para Regina.

"Alô?" A voz dela era suave e melosa ao telefone.

"Oi. Acabei de ler o capítulo um. Temos que nos encontrar pela primeira vez em um bar." Disse de uma vez.

Houve um momento de silêncio.

"Que tipo de bar?"

"O livro não diz." Encolheu os ombros instintivamente.

"Você tem que ir para um bar, seduzir uma mulher, esse é o primeiro exercício?" Emma conseguia até imaginara face incrédula da outra no momento.

"Acho que sim." Ela suspirou.

"Esse livro está me saindo pior do que a encomenda. Só podia ter sido escrito por um homem."

Não havia o que comentar a respeito. Afinal, se passara por homem ao escreve-lo.

"Não custa tentar, não é?" Esperançosamente disse.

"Não gosto muito de bares. Então, onde marcar esse encontro?"

A loira pensou um pouco. Nenhum lugar onde costumasse ir. Haveria muita gente conhecida, seria arriscado. Lembrou-se de um bistrô que ficava em um hotel próximo. Tinha música ao vivo, às sextas. Era tranqüilo, ideal para conversar. Pessoas solteiras costumavam ir lá. Com certeza, ela iria gostar.

"O Rainbow Room. Conhece?"

"Conheço."

"Pode chegar lá, por volta das sete? Vou chegar um pouco mais tarde. Você tem que fingir que não me conhece."

"Isso é ridículo." E Emma pode jurar que a morena havia revirado os olhos, mesmo que não pudesse vê-la.

Mordeu os lábios. O pior era que concordava com ela. Ao escrever o primeiro exercício, nunca tinha imaginado que teria que praticar com a vizinha que morava no andar de cima. Teve medo que ela hesitasse e a tocou no calcanhar de Aquiles de Regina.

"Ah, hoje passei na lavanderia e deixei o vestido para lavar. Para garantir que vai estar impecável no dia do casamento."

"Vê se não demora muito a chegar, certo, porque do contrário corre o risco de outra pessoa chegar primeiro e acabar testando a lição do capítulo um."

Ela quase deixou escapar uma risada por causa do tom desafiador de Regina. Algo lhe dizia que aquela noite seria muito divertida. Apenas não podia esquecer de seguir as instruções que ela mesmo havia criado. Nada de improvisar.

Se não estivesse tão compenetrada e determinada a fazer tudo como mandava o manual, teria caído na tentação de provocá-la pelo telefone. Mills era segura de si e não tinha nenhum problema para colocar a jornalista em seu devido lugar. Mas não podia pular etapas.

"E, Emma" disse ela em um tom professoral que a deixou excitada. "Da próxima vez, faça seu dever de casa com antecedência." E com isso desligou o telefone.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina não tirava o olho do convite todo chamativo. Aquela noite sem sentido, em que seria azarada por uma mulher que já conhecia e com quem nem tinha certeza se queria estar, era tudo culpa de Marion. Como se a mulher já não a tivesse torturado o suficiente na faculdade, continuava perseguindo-a como se o objetivo de sua vida fosse atormentar Regina.

Resmungando, enfiou, sem ânimo, uma saia e uma camisa vermelha. Com alguma sorte, a loira iria se esforçar bastante no papel de paqueradora de mesa de bar.

Com isso em mente, passou um batom provocante e uma maquiagem um pouco mais carregada do que o normal.

Ao chegar no hotel, sentiu-se um pouco incomodada. Quem era ela, afinal? Uma profissional, usada por alguém meio boba para que ela bancasse a Don Juan em sua farsa?

Regina nunca havia feito o estilo passivo. Ergueu o queixo. Emma podia acabar descobrindo que não bastava ler um capítulo de livro para se dar bem com uma garota.

Entrou no ambiente pouco iluminado do bistrô e olhou ao redor. O lugar estava bem cheio. Quase todas as mesas estavam ocupadas e no bar havia alguns bancos livres. Regina preferiu o bar. O garçom a viu e sorriu.

"Já vou atendê-la."

"Obrigada." Ela devolveu o sorriso.

Não conseguia decidir o que beber. Quando o garçom voltou, ainda não havia escolhido.

"Será que tomo um vinho branco?" Perguntou mais para si mesma, mas o garçom que ali estava balançou a cabeça e se inclinou para mais perto dela.

"Não para uma dama de vermelho."

Caramba, ele a estava paquerando. O plano já estava funcionando. Modéstia à parte... Regina piscou para ele. Não que tivesse interesse algum no homem, ou em qualquer homem, mas era bom sentir-se desejada.

"O que você sugere?"

Ele apoiou os cotovelos na bancada do bar, um centímetro mais próximo do que o necessário e a estudou.

"Estou pensando em algo exótico, mas ao mesmo tempo refrescante. Talvez algo picante, com um toque de sal. E para sua sorte sou o melhor especialista em Margarita deste lado da Cidade do México."

Ela deu uma risadinha sensual, era fofo a tentativa dele. Parecia ser alguns anos mais jovem que ela, mas certamente tinha atitude e não perdia tempo em flertar com a única mulher sozinha por perto.

"Uma Margarita parece uma ótima idéia. Obrigada."

A preparação do drinque era uma verdadeira performance circense, com garrafas girando e malabarismos. Regina estava adorando o show. O drinque era realmente perfeito.

"Qual o seu nome?" ele perguntou, enquanto limpava a bancada com um pano.

"Regina. E o seu?"

"Killian, mas muitos me chamam de Hook. Não me lembro de ter visto você antes por aqui." Mesmo curiosa pelo apelido, focou no assunto em questão.

"Não costumo vir aqui." Tinha namorado uma engenheira e uma vez estiveram no lugar depois de uma peça de teatro. Mas já fazia mais de um ano. Na verdade, desde que havia terminado com a linda, mas insossa, Ella, havia uns seis meses, Regina já não saía muito à noite.

"O que te traz aqui, hoje? Está esperando alguém?" Ele não escondia o olhar e o jeito safado.

"Está, sim" respondeu uma voz firme e meio irritada por detrás de Regina.

Ela se virou e viu Emma com uma cara de mulher traída.

"E quem é essa pessoa?" Ela perguntou. De acordo com o capítulo um, elas tinham que fingir que não se conheciam.

"Eu." Emma respondeu indignada.

"Você conhece essa ai?" perguntou o novo amigo, Killian, pronto para colocar Emma em seu devido lugar, independente de ela ser mulher ou não.

No entanto, Regina precisava da moça para o casamento de Marion, e sabia que a última coisa que queria era ver aquele rosto machucado ou a loira impossibilitada de acompanhá-la à cerimônia.

"Sim" ela respondeu. "A gente se conhece." Swan olhou para os dois bancos ao lado da morena, mas estavam ocupados.

"Será que a gente podia ir para uma mesa?" Olhou para a morena, indicando para saírem dali.

"Claro." a moça apanhou o drinque, mas Killian a segurou pela mão.

"Deixa que eu levo seu drinque, Regina." Ela quase riu do jeito íntimo com que ele falou o nome dela. Bem feito para Emma. Dois a zero para ela. O garçom, então, olhou para a loira.

"O que vai querer?" Questionou desinteressado, afinal servir era parte do trabalho mesmo que ele não tivesse ido com a loira que lhe roubava a morena.

"Um chope." Respondeu seca.

"Já levo na mesa."

Sentaram na primeira mesa vazia que encontraram. Apesar de haver garçons nas mesas, Hook, que ficava no bar, fez questão de levar pessoalmente as bebidas. Deixou o drinque da professora em frente a ela e o chope do lado de Emma. Depois, colocou uma tigela com amendoins no centro.

"Prontinho, Regina." disse ele, lançando um olhar provocante.

"Obrigada, Killy." Agradeceu com intimidade, adorando o capítulo um, mais do que esperava. Iria adorar provocar a loira.

"Obrigado, Killian." respondeu Emma sem entusiasmo.

"Sem problema, companheiro."

Emma fez um brinde com o copo e depois deu um gole longo. Regina apanhou seu drinque e deu um pequeno gole pelo canudinho.

"Espero não ter atrapalhado nada" comentou a jornalista, assim que pôs o copo de volta à mesa.

"Como? Ah, o garçom. De maneira alguma. Ele só estava sendo gentil com uma mulher sozinha em um bar. Além do mais, ele não faz muito meu tipo, não sei se percebeu, mas ele é um homem." Um sorriso divertido brincava nos lábios dela.

A loira a encarou, os olhos verdes brilhavam maliciosamente.

"Tenho que pedir desculpas, agora?"

"Não." Regina mantinha o sorriso maroto. "Acho que já dei meu recado. E agora o que fazemos?"

"Não faço a menor idéia" disse ela, apoiando-se nos braços da cadeira. "Você me obrigou a fugir do plano original." Deu de ombros.

Regina concordou com satisfação.

"Acho ótimo. É mais divertido assim, mais espontâneo."

Emma se inclinou sem tirar os olhos dela. "Então, posso ser espontânea o bastante para dizer que você está tão deliciosa que eu dispensaria o jantar e a sobremesa?" A loira a tocou apenas com o dedo indicador no braço, e foi subindo até o ombro.

A morena estremeceu, com aquele toque frio devido à tulipa de chope gelado.

"Isso está no capítulo um?" Questionou, e Emma voltou a mão para a mesa, causando um certo desapontamento nela.

"Está." Disse simplesmente,

"O que mais está no capítulo um?"

Emma vestia uma camisa pólo escura. A manga era curta e dava para ver os músculos do braço mexendo sempre que gesticulava. Um trio de piano, baixo e bateria tocava suavemente ao fundo.

Aproximou-se ainda mais e parecia devorá-la com os olhos.

"A gente vai falar só de você a noite toda." Swan respondeu, fitando-a profundamente.

Oh, oh, o jeito como a loira falou aquelas palavras a fez se sentir como se estivesse sendo acariciada. Ajeitou-se na cadeira e não fugiu do olhar penetrante dela. Emma tinha os lábios bem gostosos, pensou. Firmes e suaves.

"A gente fala de mim. Tudo bem. E depois?"

"Depois, a gente vai para casa." Olhou-a como se fosse óbvio.

Claro. Só podia ser. Se o beijo só acontecia no capítulo quatro, que diabos iriam fazer pelas próximas três semanas? Pelo ritmo do livro, os pobres coitados iam chegar no sexo na terceira idade.

"Então" continuou a jornalista meio zombeteira. "Me fala de você."

"Sou do signo de aquário" Regina respondeu fingindo entusiasmo. "Gosto de pessoas atenciosas e detesto quem fuma."

"Vamos lá, me dá uma força." Deu outro gole no copo, olhando para Regina com um leve sorriso.

"Desculpa, não pude evitar." Riu leve. "Tudo bem, me pergunta algo específico."

"O que você mais gosta na sua profissão?"

"Manter a poesia viva." Ela mesma se surpreendeu com a resposta. Mas a maior surpresa foi ver que a loira se lembrava da profissão dela, pois havia comentado uma única vez, por acaso, em uma das conversas rápidas, durante a troca de correspondências. Que estranho confessar sua maior paixão para uma estranha. No entanto, Swan a olhava como se estivesse extremamente interessada e ela continuou.

"As crianças, hoje em dia, têm pouco contato com a poesia. Não há nada mais gratificante do que ver um aluno se envolvendo com o poema e aprendendo a gostar de um determinado autor ou obra. Alguns começam gaguejando e, de repente, pegam o ritmo, deixam a beleza da língua contagiá-los. São momentos raros, mas insubstituíveis. Agora, nenhum aluno meu sai do curso sem ter uma noção de Shakespeare, Wordsworth... "Ela deu um sorriso sapeca. "Mesmo Whitman. Agora estamos estudando John Donne."

""Um homem não é uma ilha", ótima escolha para adolescentes" Emma comentou.

"Esse é, exatamente, o poema que estudamos hoje, em sala de aula." Ela deu uma risada divertida e contou a Emma que, quando o sinal do fim da aula tocou naquela tarde, Terry, um aluno muito inteligente, mas um pouco preguiçoso, recitou em voz alta: "Não é preciso perguntar por quem os sinos tocam. Eles tocam por você, minha senhora."

Histórias de sala de aula eram inofensivas e davam a impressão de que ela estava mesmo falando de si, quando, na verdade, estava apenas revelando amenidades. Regina não podia se arriscar e se abrir para uma estranha.

Já estavam no segundo drinque, quando a loira perguntou:

"Você é solteira?" Não foi bem uma pergunta, pareceu mais uma constatação, porém no momento em que falou sentiu como se fosse algo que ela precisasse saber.

"Sou, sim."

Swan alcançou a mão esquerda de Regina e brincou delicadamente com seus dedos.

"Ainda está derramando lágrimas pela Ella?" Ela ficou impressionada por ela se lembrar do nome de sua ex.

"Claro que não. Estou apenas na época da entressafra, só isso."

"Há quanto tempo?"

"Seis meses." Não sabia porque se sentia na defensiva. Não havia encontrado ninguém de quem gostasse o suficiente para namorar. Qual era o problema? "E você?"

A loira balançou a cabeça.

"Hoje, nós só falaremos de você."

"Estive com alguém por um ano, mais ou menos, mas não estava dando certo. Cheguei a uma fase da vida em que prefiro ficar sozinha do que com alguém que me entedie."

"Vou fazer de tudo para não entediar você nas próximas três semanas" garantiu Emma.

"Agradeço muito." Como certeza, não havia nada de entediante na forma como ela acariciava seus dedos, naquele momento. A mulher devia ter memorizado um diagrama do capítulo um.

E a expressão sedutora naqueles olhos estava avançada demais, tinha passado do capítulo quatro havia muito tempo. O olhar comunicava que a jornalista a queria, prometia toques íntimos. Todos os átomos femininos no corpo de Regina respondiam silenciosamente ao apelo mudo de Swan. _Sim, sim, sim!_ Engoliu com dificuldade. _Controle-se, mulher._

Voltou a olhar para os lábios dela, molhou os seus com a língua e, em seguida, disse algo realmente idiota, de que se arrependeu depois:

"E quando a gente beija?"


	7. Chapter 7

Emma deu um sorriso travesso. Os dentes brancos brilhavam na penumbra do lugar.

"Vamos ter que esperar o fator surpresa." Seu beijo, naquele momento certamente teria gosto cerveja e tentação. Será que ela sabia usar aqueles lábios de perdição? Tomara que pelo menos saiba beijar.

"Sabe" começou Regina, em um tom professoral que ela desejou que fosse convincente. "Acho que a parte do beijo devia entrar no exercício logo, só para garantir."

"Garantir o quê?" A loira arqueou uma sobrancelhas, olhando-a, ela deu de ombros.

"Talvez a gente tenha que perder algum tempo praticando. Não se esqueça de que só temos um mês. Estou achando melhor fazer uma cópia desse livro."

A loira se afastou. "Não, não faça isso."

"Por que não?" Olhou-a curiosamente.

"Porque se não você vai saber..." A morena achou engraçada a observação.

"Vou descobrir seus segredos?"

"É. Vai saber de todos os meus movimentos antes hora. Não é justo." Fez um pequeno bico, como uma criança empurrada. Regina não admitiria, mas era fofo.

"Achei que tinha dito que o livro é para casais."

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior como uma criança em apuros. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo, sem jeito.

"E é para casais. Mas, por enquanto; será que dava para a gente fazer do meu jeito?"

Mexeu-se na cadeira, um pouco inconformada. Desejava que não estivesse tão fortemente atraída por aquela mulher sentada ao lado. Porque, afinal de contas, se a estava ensinando a seduzir uma mulher, o lógico seria que fosse do jeito dela e não baseado em um livro de um suposto especialista em sexo.

"Esse tal de Emery é mesmo um convencido." Disse convicta.

"Por que diz isso?" Swan questionou.

"Imagina um cara que escreve um livro para casais. Casais gays. Como pode saber o que cada um pensa? O que querem? O que..."

"As excita?" A voz de Emma aguçou os sentidos de Regina.

"Exatamente!"

Emma deu de ombros. "Ele deve ter perguntado para elas e eles." Lembrando-se da conversa que teve com Mal, a professora deu uma risada debochada.

"Não se for um homem de carne e osso." Olhou ao redor e avistou um casal dançando música lenta na pista.

"Esse lugar está ficando cheio demais." Emma disse de repente.

"O que você quis dizer?" Olhou-a confusa.

"Quero dizer que está chegando mais gente do que saindo. Nada incomum para uma sexta-feira à noite."

"Não, me refiro ao que disse antes. Sobre homens não perguntarem às mulheres do que elas gostam."

"Estou dizendo que homens fazem suposições. Um cara que se autodenomina Lance Flagstaff é um ótimo exemplo."

"Um homem não escolhe o próprio nome." Emma estava ficando vermelha, ela pôde ver, apesar da escuridão do lugar.

"Emery Nolan com certeza é um pseudônimo, qualquer autor que tenha criado um nome como esse não pode ser de verdade."

"E se for uma mulher?" A loira perguntou abruptamente.

"Como?" retornou, incrédula.

"Se o nome é fictício, pode ter sido muito bem inventado por uma mulher ou por um casal."

Ela fez uma pausa para pensar.

"Como uma espécie de brincadeira, você quer dizei?"

"Por que não?"

Ela se lembrava de ter visto a coluna de um tal de Nolan, em uma revista que comprava, de vez em quando. Os artigos sempre davam o ponto de vista masculino sobre namoro e sexo. Ele também respondia perguntas dos leitores.

"Tenho quase certeza de que é um homem. Não é um nome que um casal ou uma mulher escolheria."

"Emery é unissex, pode ser uma mulher, não pode?" Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, sorrindo divertida para a morena. Regina ficara pensativa sobre aquilo. "Quer outro drinque?" perguntou Emma ao ver que o copo dela estava quase vazio.

Será? Não tinha certeza. A verdade era que não sabia como se sentia a respeito daquela história toda. Saber que a loira estava seguindo um livro, de cujo conteúdo ela não sabia nada, fazia-a se sentir incomodada.

"O que mais tem para hoje?" Mudou de assunto, abruptamente.

"Como assim?" A jornalista estava com os olhos focados no lábio inferior dela. Aqueles lábios cheios e tão vivos, pronto para ser beijado.

"Vamos ficar aqui? Vamos para outro lugar? Vamos para casa? O que diz no capítulo um?"

O olhar mantinha-se no lábio de Regina.

"Beijar é opcional."

"Perdão?"

"É o que diz no capítulo um. O beijo é opcional." Explicou.

"Ah." Não sabia o que pensar das opções e daquela situação tão bizarra. Mas não podia esquecer do verdadeiro motivo por que estava ali: garantir sua companhia para o casamento de Marion.

"Quer outro?" Ela perguntou, tentando ganhar tempo, tentando decidir o que realmente queria.

"Outro o quê?"

Nunca havia visto alguém tão compenetrado em admirá-la, apesar do barulho e da multidão do local. E das mulheres que iam e vinham a todo o tempo. A loira quase não olhava ao redor para ver se tinha algum conhecido ou alguém que gostaria de conhecer. Isso a fazia se sentir a mulher mais interessante do mundo. E mesmo que tivesse aprendido aquela tática em um livro ridículo, ainda assim ela achava aquilo lisonjeiro. E incomum.

"Drinque?" Perguntou óbvia.

"Não. Vamos embora." Ela concordou com a cabeça.

"Acho que exagerei nos exercícios, hoje. Preciso ir para cama mais cedo, descansar. Estou exausta." Disse Regina, fazendo a pequena conversa.

Ao chegarem no estacionamento, o silêncio a assustou. Os ouvidos ainda pulsavam devido ao barulho do interior do bar.

"Cuidado para não se machucar com essa obsessão de pegar pesado na ginástica."

"Não estou fora de forma. Estou só caprichando em alguns exercícios para o casamento." De repente, Regina se sentiu encabulada ao fitá-la. Estavam a sós ali no meio do estacionamento. Poderia haver algo mais romântico?

Uma brisa passou pelos cabelos da morena, cobrindo-lhe o rosto. Emma retirou os fios e os ajeitou atrás da orelha, num gesto delicado e sedutor.

"Gostaria de ver você outra vez." A loira se aproximou.

"Gostaria?" Ela perdeu o fôlego. Já estava prevendo o que estava por vir. E o pior é que esperava com ansiedade.

"Você quer?" Talvez ela precisasse de um livro para os passos mais ousados e laboriosos, mas para um flerte comum e conversar, Emma era incrível. Ela queria, sim, passar mais tempo com a loira. Desejava descobrir como eram os beijos dela. Estava até disposta a ser generosa ao dar uma nota.

"Quero" respondeu Regina, entreabrindo os lábios e semifechando os olhos.

"Que bom!" exclamou Swan. "Eu te ligo."

"...Me liga" Ela escutou a si mesma com uma voz melosa e débil, como se viesse de longe. E o beijo? Emma devia estar fazendo exatamente o que mandava o livro, palavra por palavra. Afinal, já tinham combinado que os encontros seriam todas as sextas-feiras. Droga, e agora ela ia ficar na vontade. O livro devia ser bom mesmo.

"Onde está seu carro?"

Recusando-se a atuar como uma boba que foi pega de surpresa, Regina se recompôs.

"Está ali."

A loira esperou que ela destrancasse o carro e a surpreendeu abrindo a porta.

"Eu te ligo" repetiu, dando um beijo de leve na face da morena.

O gesto não combinava com Emma, não sabia bem por quê e parecia meio forçado.

"Isso estava no livro?" perguntou curiosa.

"Estava." Ela, então, se despediu com um movimento de cabeça.

É, pelo visto, a aguardavam três longas e entediantes semanas. Estava entrando no carro, pensando em passar na locadora, pegar um filme, quando Swan a pegou pela cintura, girando-a e a apertando contra ela, de um jeito decidido e dominador. O coração de Regina disparou. A boca era suave e exigente, indo com voracidade em busca dos lábios dela. Ela estava tonta, as emoções eram bastante conflitantes. Como havia suspeitado, o gosto da loira era de cerveja, mas com um tempero picante e doce. Ela retribuiu instintivamente. De repente, Emma se afastou, deixando-a excitada e frustrada.

"Nossa, o que foi isso?" ela perguntou atônita e sem ar.

"Essa foi minha interpretação pessoal." Ela sorriu. A moça aprendia rápido, pensou. Melhor que a encomenda.


	8. Chapter 8

"Rápido Você é igual Ao pai Seu."

A Mistura de Emoções Já conhecidas Bateu na Boca do Estômago de Emma, AO Ouvir Aquelas Palavras. Primeiro, Orgulho, DEPOIS culpa. Porque when Um Mãe repetia Aquele discurso, that Ela jogava na Cara da loira from that era Pequena, ELA NÃO a estava elogiando.

Todas E as vezes em Que ELA a comparava com o pai, Emma Nunca havia conseguido USAR UM argumento that um satisfizesse para quê deixasse de repetir Aquela frase.

"Me Passa a geléia?" Foi Tudo O Que conseguiu Dizer Naquela Manhã de sábado, Durante hum _refeição matinal_ na casa da Mãe. A Família tentava se réunir TODO Fim de Semana Ou de quinze em quinze dias. Desde Que Elsa, a Segunda Mais nova, tinha começado a trabalhar Há Nos domingos à Noite, haviam Mudado o Jantar habitual AOS domingos Pará um-café-da manhã Em Algum Outro dia da semana. Geralmente, EAo era sábados.

Ingrid Swan AINDA era uma mulher muito bonita, apesar de Nao se importar Mais com o SUA aparencia.

"Que Pará?" perguntava ELA, Quando Algum dos Filhos uma presenteava com hum estojo de maquiagem nenhuma Natal ou Uma filha sugeria that passassem Um Dia sem compras, Tomando banho hum de Loja. "Ninguém Mais se INTERESSA por Mim. E se para esperta, tambem nao vai Querer ninguem te olhando. Homem Só Traz Problema."

David, o Mais Velho dos Irmãos, era o Mais Próximo a Emma e also O Que um defendia when Um Mãe resolvia descontar Toda a Raiva fazer sexo masculino, or Melhor, Do Pai Em Cima da filha Mais apegada a Ele.

"Ai, Mae, Deixa de amarga ser."

TODOS OS bonitos Irmãos ERAM MUITO, porem David tinha um charme especial, loiro dos Olhos claros, tinha um Sorriso Que fascinava. Era gentil e alegre, um perfeito príncipe encantado. A Versão masculina e Menos cafajeste de Emma.

"Amarga? Quantas Mulheres TEM UM ex-Marido Que vai se casar Pela quinta vez?"

Emma olhou parágrafo David e ELE DEU Uma risada Marota. Todos tentavam Esconder da Mãe OS seguidos Casamentos do Pai.

"Descobriu Como?" perguntou a loira, Surpresa.

"Por VOCÊS E that NÃO foi." Um Mãe Fitou a todos com Um Olhar de repreensão.

"Mãe, Não queríamos that rápido Você ficasse chateada" murmurou Elsa, Uma version Mais Jovem e Menos fascinante de Emma. Elsa era uma Única dos Filhos that AINDA morava com a Mãe e era um Mais apegada a Ingrid.

"Já Não Me chateio. Eu SINTO E pena DELE. De verdade. Aposto Que A Próxima Vítima e Mais Nova Que Você, Emma. Vai Querer Filhos. Escrevam O Que Estou dizendo. E Um Homem de Cinquenta Anos Bebês Querer Vai, a ESSA altura do campeonato? He Devia era aproveitar o ritmo parágrafo Passar com Os Filhos Que Já arrumou. "

de George Nolan tinham Tido Filhos COM ELE Três das esposas ex-. Por ISSO, havia meio-Irmãos espalhados Por Toda a parte. ELES se reuniam Uma Vez POR ano, Durante o verão na Chácara do pai. Por Mais que tentasse, Emma NÃO conseguia entendre Como um homem bom e CENTRADO Como o pai continuava cometendo Uma sandice Atrás da Outra, Gerando e deixando Crianças confusas e carentes.

Um Mãe balançou a cabeça-com pesar.

"Esperem Até VOCÊS casarem." Até ágora, Nenhum Deles estava cogitando a hipótese. A jornalista tinha uma sensação Que Nenhum dos Quatro Filhos de George quería repetir a MESMA historia que ELES haviam vivenciado na infância. NÃO that Só guardassem más Lembranças - Um Mãe Fez de Tudo para quê NÃO ficassem traumatizados -, mas tampouco tinham uma Imagem cor-de-rosa da Família feliz.

David se levantou e começou a LIMPAR uma mesa. Ema NÃO por meio de uma hora de ir embora. Quanto Mais Rápido arrumassem Tudo, Mais Rápido poderia se despedir. Amava Um Mãe e Já havia consertado a tubulação da pia e Trocado o óleo do Carro parágrafo ELA, os antes de se Sentar PARA O café. Mas Ficar Ouvindo-a resmungar Sobre o MESMO ASSUNTO LHE Fazia mal. De: Não havia nada Que Ela Pudesse Fazer parágrafo Ajudá-la e QUANDO ELA a comparava com o pai, um ficava indefesa loira, POIS a Verdade e Que Sabia Que Ela estava Certa.

Ela era igual Ao Velho pai. Amava as Mulheres. E QUANDO se cansava da Parceira com Quem estava, sabiá Que haveria Outra logotipo ali na esquina. QUANDO falou AOS SEUS pais SUA Sexualidade, enguias Já desconfiavam, e aceitaram, apoiando-a, MESMO Um Mãe sabendo Que Emma era uma Mais parecida com o pai, e provavelmente seria igual a ELE em Relação as Mulheres. Pobres coitadas.

Emma e David conseguiram Escapar juntos, Alguns Minutos DEPOIS. Antes that each hum entrasse em Seu caminhão, O Irmão olhou Bem parágrafo ELA.

"Mamãe NÃO acha Realmente ISSO, SABE Você, NÃO E?" Disse Ele, tocando a Irmã sem Ombro.

"Claro acha que." Ela pegou Na Mão do Irmão. "E ELA ESTÁ Certa Mas Não Há Nada que eu POSSA Fazer Para Mudar O Que o papai fez parágrafo Ela - Pará. Todos Nós -. Fazer MESMO jeito Que NÃO Posso genes se mudar Meus" Encolheu ombros OS, um sorriso triste adornando Os Lábios.

"É Você vai Ao DELE quinto Casamento?" Perguntou Davi.

"Ainda NÃO perdi Nenhum. He me convidou Para Ser uma madrinha."

He sorriu, divertindo-se com a notícia.

"É Você, vai?" Perguntou, Querendo Alguma companhia parágrafo Passar POR Aquele dia that AINDA Viria.

"Sempre me prometo Que NÃO vou Ao Próximo, mas acabo indo. Sei Que ELE NÃO toma jeito e that magoou a mamãe, mas ..." David deu hum suspiro e se Virou parágrafo ENTRAR nenhum caminhão. "He E O Nosso pai e NÃO Acho Que Queira magoar ninguem. E Como se fosse Algo Mais Forte Que ELE."

Emma concordou.

"Com Alguém Vai?"

"Acho Que vou Levar a Maria." Disse com um Sorriso Brilhante. Mary Era Uma Cientista Que trabalhava com ELE. Uma moça Brilhante, mas nada festeira.

Emma deu de ombros.

"Sempre Que Vejo um Mary, fico com a IMPRESSÃO Que ELA ESTÁ planejando me clonar OU algo fazer Gênero". David riu da Irmã.

"Para variar, Esta Falando Como Uma narcisista genuina." Balançou a Cabeça, Sorrindo AINDA. "É Você? Vai Levar A SUA" Atual-Temporária "?"

"Como SABE que tenho Uma" Atual-Temporária "?"

"Sempre TEM Uma de reserva."

"Estou Meio that Saindo com Alguém. Vou ver se ELA Quer ir." A Verdade e Que Nem tinha Pensado Nisso ENTÃO comia. Mas gostou da Idéia de convidar Regina. Ela era divertida e simpática e, Além Disso, seria Ótimo Chegar com uma mulher bonita do Lado. Andava pensando nela Mais do Que gostaria from that tinham se despedido sem ESTACIONAMENTO, na Noite anterior.

Aquele Beijo havia SIDO Tão espontâneo Quanto breve. Ela tinha SIDO fiel Ao Capítulo um, com Muito Sacrifício. Se tivesse prolongado hum pouco Mais O Beijo, Dado um Uma prova Regina fazer that ELA gostaria de Fazer com uma morena ... Bem, aí térios trapaceado. Por ISSO, o Contato com Os Lábios dela foi o Mais breve Possível. Mas, Como térios gostado de Explorar, provocar, excitá-la Mais.

Já em Casa, Uma Teve decepção Ao ler o Segundo Capítulo. Se seguisse O Livro Passo a Passo, acabaria louca. Sabia de Uma Coisa: Não agüentaria Esperar hum Mês Até fazer amor com Regina.

"Oi?" O Irmão uma chamava parágrafo a Realidade. "Onde você estava com a Cabeça?"

A loira Chegou a piscar algumas vezes, Voltando a focar no loiro.

"Acho Que fiz idiota algo Muito." Suspirou, Passando como Maos nsa Cabelos.

"Desembucha."

Foi O Que Emma fez. David APENAS NÃO era IRMAO, o MAS UM de SEUS MELHORES amigos. E apesar de ter fobia uma Relacionamentos serios Como o resto dos Irmãos, era Muito Sensível e afetuoso. Entendia o Ser Humano. Emma tinha um IMPRESSÃO de that MESMO O Irmão Sendo Muito inteligente, térios Que Gastar de Todos os neurônios para quê conseguisse Ajudá-la a Sair daquela enrascada.

O rapaz Caiu na gargalhada Ao Ouvir uma parte em that O Livro Caiu no Chão, na frente de Regina. No entanto, AO narrar uma parte do beijo, nenhum ESTACIONAMENTO, em Que Disse Que Ligaria parágrafo um morena, ELE parecia ter Pego Uma gripe repentina, fungando e Fazendo filhos com a garganta.

"E, ENTÃO, O Que acha?" Quis sabre a loira.

"Acho that rápido Você é boba Uma. E ISSO O Que ACHO".

"Rápido Você é Cientista, Devia entendre A Minha necessidade de VerificAR Minha hipótese."

David deu hum tapinha sem Rosto da Irmã. "É MESMO Muito Científico rápido Você Querer fazer amor com o Seu Objeto de Estudo". Ela resmungou.

"E NÃO quero ter Que Esperar Quatro Semanas Para Fazer ISSO."

"Liga para ELA." David deu de ombros, Como se Fosse Fácil.

"Hein?"

"Não Disse Que ia Ligar parágrafo Ela, Ontem, Depois do beijo? Entao, liga. Faz Dois Capítulos POR semana Já Que ESTÁ Tão ansiosa parágrafo Ficar Debaixo dos Lençóis com uma garota."

"David, Alguém Já te Disse Que rápido Você é maravilhoso?"

Os olhos verdes brilharam DELE Como os de hum gato, QUANDO ELE sorriu. "PESSOAS Algumas ..."

Emma assobiava enquanto folheava o manual do Seu. Estava no Início do Capítulo Dois. O Início falava da importancia das Flores no ato de conquistar uma mulher. Ela havia SIDO Bem perspicaz Ao Incluir Uma Lista Exibindo uma Mensagem implícita em flor Cada. Deu Uma olhada na Lista e Viu Que, como vezes, o Óbvio era uma Estratégia Melhor. Rosas Vermelhas era O Que compraria Pará uma professora. Vermelho parágrafo paixão.

Era ISSO MESMO.

Ligou Pará uma floricultura preferida e tentou Calcular o Número Mais apropriado de BOTÕES. Era Uma sempre decisão Difícil. Uma Dúzia seria hum exagero Pará um Ocasião. Uma APENAS mesquinharia parecia. Acabou optando POR meia Dúzia.

A Mensagem não Cartão foi facil de CRIAR: "Só penso em Você." E o Pior era that Ela falava a Verdade.

Ligou um Cafeteira e foi se Sentar Ao Computador para escrever o Artigo mensal da Revista Feminina _Hey, menina._ Lá, Ela dava Uma Perspectiva única, sem distinção de género, Sobre namoro e sexo. Andava com dificuldades Pará Encontrar hum tema e, de Repente, ELE apareceu: O Que um homem ESTÁ Tentando Dizer when manda flores?

Estava Quase terminando o texto, Quando o telefone Tocou. Viu o identificador de chamadas e sorriu. Era Regina.

"Obrigada Pelas rosas. São lindas. Nao precisava." Soava frustrada Meio. Constrangida, comeu.

"Quería Ajuda Agradecer Pela". E SABE quem, ASSIM, Acelerar Para o Capítulo cinco. Mas ELA NÃO precisava saber Desse Detalhe.

"Não há de quê" respondeu Ela, educadamente.

"Como está indo a maratona de Exercícios?"

Ela resmungou algo that uma loira NÃO entendeu, os antes de responder. "Estou hum caco. Os pesos, um Esteira, estao me matando. Sem Falar nsa abdominais." Emma riu.

"Ficar enfurnada em Uma academia E POUCO estimulante. POR QUE NÃO vai andar de bicicleta UO dar Uma corrida?"

"TALVEZ tenha razao. Mas TEM UMA academia Dentro da Dinamarca E Outra escola. Não Nosso predio. e Bem Conveniente".

Por impulso, uma conferiu uma Previsão do Tempo na internet loira, parágrafo O Dia Seguinte. A Previsão era de sol.

"Que tal se te levasse Para minha Caminhada preferida, amanha? Parece Que vai Fazer ritmo bom."

"Ah, Não Sei ... é que ... achei Que a gente Só fosse se Encontrar na sexta."

A loira revirou Os Olhos. Regina Bem que poderia Cooperar.

"Não estou te convidando Como aluna do manual de fazer sexo, mas Como _personal trainer."_

A riu morena. "Desde when rápido Você é _personal trainer?"_

Desde ágora, pensou.

"Você Devia me dar hum crédito. Um teste, sem compromisso. De: Não vou cobrar nada. Se Quiser, rápido Você Leva algo para comer e eu para beber."

Houve Uma pausa. Ela PODIA Imagina-la Pesando OS Prós e contras do sistema operacional.

"Está Bem, mas è bom que na volta Desse passeio eu tenha perdido Pelo Menos hum quilo." Disse com firmeza.

Menos hum quilo Daquele Corpo de sereia era hum crime na Opinião da loira. Mas havia SIDO Criada com MUITAS Mulheres e sabiá when Manter a boca calada.

"Vou Estar na porta sua, Amanhã, a partir Oito da manhã." Avisou.

"Tudo bem." A concordou Outra.

"E, Regina, MUITOS FACA sanduiches. Tenho apetite Bastante." Disse em tom hum Mais rouco Antes de desligar.

Mal desligaram o telefone, Emma foi VerificAR Novamente como coordenadas do Capítulo Dois. Pensou em Como havia SIDO burra Ao proporcionalidade hum Mês parágrafo Os Quatro Capítulos. Mas, TAMBÉM, NÃO tinha Como Prever Que a desejaria tanto. Sentia Como se tivesse Descoberto o fruto proibido.

Se NÃO conseguisse Acelerar o Processo, acabaria Jogando O Livro Pela Janela e desistindo da Experiência Científica. Ao MESMO ritmo, um dos principais Motivos Por Que um quería com tanta intensidade era POR saber Que NÃO PODIA tê-la. TALVEZ A Força de Vontade e disciplina acabassem é Ela se rendesse, rendendo-se Ao Desejo, seduzindo Regina fazer Seu jeito e sem ritmo Seu. Mas NÃO ágora, pensou, Mais instigante daquela aventura era o Fato de Que NÃO era Emma Swan Quem Iria Conquista-la, mas sim Emery Nolan.

E, cabelo Menos, comeu ali, Não estava Fazendo hum mau Trabalho. No dia Seguinte, DEPOIS Que tivessem Terminado o Capítulo Dois sem ELA perceber, seria Uma Jogada de mestre.

E Devia ISSO Ao Irmão. Na Verdade, estava Tão grata a David that Ligou parágrafo Uma pizzaria e encomendou o sabor favorito do Mais Velho, Mandando-o parágrafo Sua Casa.

A Satisfação LHE abriu o apetite. Fez hum enorme sanduíche EO devorou em poucos minutes. Comeu Uma Maçã e decidiu Sair parágrafo Pegar hum ar fresco e ir ao Mercado comprar Alguma Coisa Que faltava em Casa.

Pelo Menos, ESSE apetite ELA PODIA saciar. O Outro, Poderoso Mais, térios Que Esperar. Restava saber Até Quando Emma resistiria à Tentação de Estar Tão intimamente Próxima da morena, sem Poder Ao Menos Uma Tirar casquinha do banquete.


	9. Chapter 9

A primeira coisa que veio à cabeça de Regina quando acordou foi que não poderia quebrar nem uma unha durante a caminhada. Elas deviam estar grandes e bonitas para o casamento.

"Parece até que é o seu casamento" provocou Maleficent, um dia antes.

Porém, Regina estava alheia a provocações, pois estava determinada a mostrar a Marion e Robin, bem como aos amigos comuns, que ela estava ótima, que nunca estivera melhor.

Acordava cedo naturalmente e antes das sete já tinha todos os sanduíches prontos e a cama arrumada. Havia tempo de sobra para alguns abdominais.

Trocou a água das rosas, colocou-as de volta na mesa de centro e ficou admirando-as. Havia sido um gesto muito gentil da parte de Emma, pensou. Na mesma hora, porém, pensou que, com certeza, a idéia tinha vindo do livro. Balançou a cabeça, contrariada, e se concentrou nos abdominais.

Quando ela tocou a campainha, a morena já estava prontinha. Ao vê-la, a pressão caiu um pouco. Não tinham se encontrado desde o beijo. Passou a língua pelos lábios instintivamente e os olhos de Emma escureceram enquanto observava a cena. Ao dar-se conta do que fazia, procurou se recompor.

"Vamos?"

Foram no carro da loira. A bela caminhonete estava suja e arranhada, indicando que a moça gostava de aventuras.

"Vão ser mais ou menos cinco horas de caminhada. Tudo bem para você?"

Se soubesse que seriam tantas horas de exercício, nem teria feito os abdominais, pensou Regina. As pernas também estavam um pouco doloridas dos exercícios da noite anterior. No entanto, faltavam apenas três semanas para o casamento.

"Por mim está ótimo."

"Gosto muito desse percurso que vamos fazer. Segue por um rio e tem algumas subidas com vistas incríveis." Explicou com um sorriso maroto.

Conversaram durante a viagem como se fossem apenas bons amigos. No entanto, o clima no carro carregava uma tensão que contradizia as aparências. A professora começou a suspeitar se não havia sido uma má idéia ter aceitado aquele convite.

Porém, ao chegarem no lugar, ficou feliz por estar lá. O ar era puro e fresco. Sentia o perfume dos pinheiros e das flores campestres que enfeitavam a paisagem. O céu estava azul com pequenas nuvens esparsas. Os músculos foram aquecendo e relaxando enquanto caminhavam. Tinha que admitir que aquelas cinco horas eram a receita perfeita para tonificar o corpo e queimar as calorias desejadas.

Pássaros, flores, o verde e a paisagem...

Bem, a paisagem mais chamativa era a de Emma caminhando na frente de shortinho, que até que combinava com o resto da vista. As pernas torneadas avançando pela mata em perfeito movimento a fizeram se lembrar, de que sentia sede.

"Oi!" gritou ela.

Emma se virou, em resposta. Ao contrário de Regina, ela não transpirava nem um pouco.

"Preciso de água." Respondeu.

A loira tirou uma garrafa da mochila e entregou a ela.

"Vou mais devagar. Desculpa." Deu um pequeno sorriso para a morena.

Regina deu vários goles e só então respondeu.

"Não precisa. Estou bem." Não, não estava. Mas precisava estar magra e elegante para o casamento de Marion. Valia o sacrifício.

"Tenho mais na mochila. Pode beber o quanto quiser." A loira ofereceu.

Depois de uma pausa para ganhar fôlego, voltou a andar, empurrando a jornalista. Continuou com a garrafa de água na mão, pois estava certa de que precisaria dela em breve.

Depois de um tempo, notou que o caminho havia se tornado mais íngreme. Surpreendentemente, o corpo ganhou nova carga de energia.

"Como está se sentindo?" perguntou Emma, virando-se para ela.

"Ótima." Regina respondeu, sem conseguir deixar de reparar na camisa que marcava o abdome definido dela. Tinha, enfim, transpirado e a regata que usava estava úmida o suficiente para deixar à mostra os músculos que eram mesmo uma delícia. Não pôde evitar imaginar como seria sentir aquele corpo nu. Sentir seus seios roçando nos dela. Tinha o pressentimento que deveria ser uma experiência fantástica. Para a outra, principalmente, pensou. Será que seria tão generosa e benevolente a ponto de arriscar ir para uma outra etapa com a "idiota completa"? Havia aceitado dar uns beijinhos, nada além. Toque de peles nuas, certamente, seria um extra, um ato de extrema magnanimidade da parte dela.

No entanto, a loira estava sendo muito gentil em se oferecer como _personal,_ levá-la àquele lugar tão bonito. Talvez ela merecesse um gesto caridoso.

Regina fitou novamente o corpo sob a blusa úmida e se perguntou como ela seria por baixo daquele pano, se os mamilos seriam rosados e arrebitados, os seios eram firmes ou só um efeito do sutiã? É, o coração lhe confirmava: esse era um daqueles dias para se fazer uma boa ação.

Com sua experiência e autoconfiança, devia tomar o controle da situação. Afinal, quem era a professora ali? Era hora de começar a fazer o que sabia de melhor: ensinar.

"Quanto você acha que já caminhamos?" perguntou para a outra. Ela fez uma pausa e se virou para a morena. Aproveitou para beber um pouco de água.

"Acho que uns seis ou sete quilômetros. Por quê?"

"Quero ter certeza de que já gastei as calorias que vou ganhar com esses confetes de chocolate." Ela olhou para a mochila cheia de guloseimas que carregava.

Emma riu.

"Por que não espera mais um pouco? Daqui a dois quilômetros, tem um lugar ótimo para um piquenique."

É, poderia esperar mais uns dois quilômetros, para entrar em ação. Emma a guiou para fora da trilha principal e seguiram por um caminho estreito até chegarem na margem do rio, onde havia um lindo campo coberto de grama verde e flores do campo. De onde estavam, podiam ver um banco de areia, mais abaixo, onde um casal se preparava para arrumar a toalha do piquenique.

"Lá, termina a trilha principal, mas prefiro esse lugar. É mais sossegado. Podemos ter mais privacidade." Disse a loira, enquanto observava a vista.

Ela a olhou, desconfiada, tentando decifrar o significado daquelas palavras. Esqueceu-se que, fazia pouco, tinha tido pensamentos impróprios com os seios fartos, entre outras características de Emma, e estreitou os olhos. Será que a loira tinha planejado alguma coisa? Pois ela mostraria prontamente que o dia de seguir o manual era sexta-feira. Durante o resto da semana, ela devia se comportar como uma pessoa normal.

No entanto, enquanto arrumavam a toalha para o lanche, Emma não mostrou qualquer intenção de se aproximar. Pelo contrário, estava tão bem comportada que ela relaxou. Bocejou e se espreguiçou na grama que estava morna pelo calor do sol.

"Cansada?" Quis saber a loira, também se espreguiçando.

"Fazia um tempinho que não caminhava tanto assim." Os pés estavam quentes e incômodos dentro das botas pesadas. Não pensou duas vezes, desamarrou o cadarço, tirou as botas, as meias e ficou descalça.

Uma delícia. A brisa refrescou de imediato os dedos dos pés de Regina. Fitou Emma de relance e viu que ela olhava fixamente para os seus pés. Algo na expressão do rosto dela fez com que a temperatura do corpo de Regina aumentasse. Ela desviou o olhar para o rosto dela e por um breve instante, porém inquietante, as duas se observaram de modo intenso.

Ela engoliu em seco e tentou quebrar o feitiço, abrindo a mochila e pegando os sanduíches.

"Espero que goste de queijo e presunto."

"Adoro" a loira respondeu com tranqüilidade.

Tomando cuidado para que as peles não se tocassem, ela entregou um sanduíche a Swan. Ela abriu a embalagem e deu uma mordida.

"Está muito bom. Obrigada."

Ela provou o que tinha à mão, enquanto abria um saco de batatas fritas. Quando se sentiu satisfeita, relaxou completamente sobre a grama. Emma agia como se fosse uma simples colega de caminhada. E para surpresa de Regina, aquilo a incomodava. Perguntou-se por que ela não estava tentando avançar nas lições, aproveitando o clima e a paisagem, e acima de tudo, a privacidade. O lugar era o ambiente perfeito para um encontro romântico.

Talvez fosse muito tímida, pensou. Quem sabe não queria ser inconveniente e respeitar o que haviam combinado?

Respeitava e admirava o comportamento dela, mas não entendia o porquê de se desperdiçar um momento tão oportuno para se ensinar e aprender. Além disso, não conseguia parar de pensar no torso esculpido de Emma.

A loira estava catando os restos da ameixa e colocando em um saquinho. Parecia que estava se aprontando para caminhar mais. E ela não tinha nenhuma intenção de continuar caminhando tão cedo.

Aproximou-se de Emma, até que ela deixasse o que estava fazendo e a encarasse. Ela a olhou com as sobrancelhas sutilmente erguidas.

"Você esqueceu algumas ameixas" disse Regina, sensual. Enquanto olhava para a jornalista, apanhou uma das ameixas e levou, sedutoramente, à boca. "Adoro ameixas." Mal pronunciou as palavras, aproximou aos poucos seus lábios dos rosados da outra mulher, roçando-os levemente. Em seguida, passou a língua pelo lábio inferior de Emma, de ponta a ponta.

Saboreou cada milímetro daquele lábio antes de encaixar sua boca na dela. Ai, ela era quente e tinha um sabor maravilhoso. Parecia contida. Qualquer outra pessoa já teria se deitado com ela e estaria fora de si. Talvez por timidez ou precaução, a loira deixava que ela tomasse o controle da situação.

Mills estava adorando a oportunidade de assumir a liderança, sentia um gostinho bom de poder. Olhou-a bem nos olhos e lá dentro viu paixão e excitação. Não podia resistir e aumentou a intensidade do beijo que parecia tão perfeito. Quando retirava a língua, a outra provocava com a sua. Quando ela atiçava a outra, Emma a acompanhava no mesmo compasso. Era, sem dúvida, uma aluna aplicada e inteligente.

A temperatura ia aumentando por todas as partes do corpo da professora e ela não conseguia tirar da cabeça a imagem dos seios nus de Emma. Precisava ver aquele corpo.

Olhou rapidamente ao redor para se certificar de que continuavam a sós e passou as mãos por debaixo da camisa da loira, erguendo-a. Emma a ajudou, erguendo a coluna e os braços. O abdome sendo muito mais incrível do que havia imaginado. Os seios mesmo por baixo do sutiã eram na medida certa. O fôlego lhe faltou e as pernas ficaram bambas, quando chegou a tocá-los, mesmo que levemente.

"Uau!" ela deixou escapar entre suspiros. "Você é melhor do que imaginei."

"Então andou me imaginando nua, hein?" O tom era sarcástico, mas ela parecia um pouco constrangida com o comentário. Pobrezinha, devia ser mesmo muito tímida. Talvez essa fosse a origem de todo o problema, porque, aparentemente, ela não tinha nada de idiota completa no assunto. Muito pelo contrário. Era linda, perfumada, gostosa e o desejo era evidente, se os bicos eriçados por sob o sutiã significava alguma coisa.

"Talvez." Regina já não estava se satisfazendo apenas em observar o torso seminu da loira. Agora queria que o seu fosse tocado. Era hora para mais uma lição.

"Estou muito excitada" ela murmurou, tendo o prazer de ver os olhos de Emma escurecendo de desejo.

Ela desviou o olhar para os seios da morena, que estavam rijos e excitados como se gritassem por atenção. Regina arqueou as costas, como um gato se espreguiçando.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

"Como você sabe?"

Emma ergueu as mãos. Porém, em vez de ir na direção desejada pela morena, foram para o rosto de Regina.

"Você está bastante corada." Estava?

A loira passou o dedo pelos lábios dela de uma forma inesperada e ela estremeceu.

"Seus lábios estão inchados." Ela lambeu os próprios lábios e concordou. "O coração está acelerado" continuou. "A respiração está ofegante."

A mulher estava fazendo um verdadeiro check-up.

"Parabéns, bastante observadora, você" comentou ela. "Ficou faltando apenas um sintoma. Bem, na verdade, dois." Cansada de esperar que ela finalmente tocasse nas partes de seu corpo mais necessitadas, a professora pegou as mãos da loira, ajeitando-as com as palmas em seus seios, os bicos marcavam a camisa devido à forte excitação.

As mãos se encaixaram delicadamente em cada seio e ela deixou escapar um gemido. Não se lembrava da última vez que havia se sentido tão... tão sexy.

"Quero que tire minha blusa." Ela sugeriu em voz baixa, contente porque estava vestindo uma camiseta fácil de sair.

Emma a encarou e as íris dos seus olhos pareciam estar em chamas. A loira fez o que ela pediu, bem devagar, como se tivesse toda a eternidade para despi-la. Regina desejava que ela arrancasse a blusa como se não houvesse amanhã. Decidiu que era hora de bancar a professora outra vez, ajudando-a na tarefa e, em seguida, retirando o sutiã.

A jornalista observava os seios de Regina como se nunca tivesse visto algo parecido antes. Depois de um longo silêncio, depois de notar que ela estava embevecida, a morena disse:

"Obrigada. Quer tocar?"

"Não imagina o quanto." A voz dela era suave como a brisa que passava. As mãos quentes e macias não tardaram em cobrir os seios desnudos e ardentes de Regina. Ainda de joelhos, sobre Emma, ela cobriu as mãos dela com as suas, para, assim, mostrar a loira exatamente como gostava de ser tocada.

Sentia os dedos dela sob os seus, enquanto juntas apertavam, acariciavam e provocavam os mamilos do jeito que a excitava. Depois, inclinou-se deixando que os seios tocassem os de Emma ainda cobertos pelo sutiã. A sensação era tão boa, seios tocando seios. Regina estava totalmente entregue ao desejo. Beijou-a com voracidade, sendo generosa com a língua. Ela era tão bela e quente, que Regina sentia vontade de devorá-la. Abraçou-a, buscando deixar a maior parte de seu corpo colado ao da loira.

De repente, ouviu um cachorro latindo ao longe. Porém, Emma havia dito que aquele era um local sossegado. Não devia se preocupar, pensou. Enroscou as pernas nas dela e começou a roçar o bico dos seios sobre os de Emma, maravilhando-se com a sensação do friccionar de pele com pele.

Aquilo era demais para ela. Precisava consumar aquele momento de volúpia, precisava senti Emma de alguma forma. Estava dormente e embriagada de prazer. As duas estavam excitadas o suficiente, o lugar era tranqüilo o suficiente, a temperatura ideal. O que estava esperando? Não via a hora de dar a lição mais importante da vida de Emma. De repente, lembrou de um detalhe importante. Mesmo sendo um local tranqüilo, ainda era a céu aberto e público, e nunca tinha feito nada assim antes.

Parou o que estava fazendo na mesma hora. Emma sorriu, como se houvesse entendido o recado. Tocou alguns fios de cabelo que caíam no rosto de Regina e os ajeitou atrás da orelha.

"Acho que devíamos continuar nosso passeio. Que tipo de _personal trainer_ deixa a aluna tirar duas horas de intervalo para lanchar?"

Surpresa com a atitude madura e inesperada da loira, ela forçou um sorriso. "Tem razão."

Vestiu a blusa e as botas. Emma colocou a camisa e as duas arrumaram as mochilas para partirem. Regina ainda não conseguia acreditar que a loira havia tomado a dianteira e encerrado o interlúdio. Afinal, era Regina quem tinha planejado aquilo. Que outra pessoa faria isso, com uma mulher seminua e totalmente entregue, sobre ela?

Emma se sentia uma perfeita imbecil. Do jeito que estava se comportando, Regina ia acabar achando que ela era alguma virgem santa. Uma pessoa com desejos de verdade teria ficado de joelhos e implorado a Regina Mills por tudo que ela estava disposta a dar. Bastava provar apenas uma única vez daqueles seios do outro mundo e a loira podia morrer feliz.

No entanto, se provasse um único seio de Regina, se chegasse a encostar em um daqueles seios fartos e deliciosos, não tinha dúvidas de que acabaria de joelhos, implorando por mais. E perderia a chance de saber se seu livro funcionava.

E, até agora, apesar de que estava sofrendo física e psicologicamente, como um adolescente, tinha que admitir que o livro, pelos menos até o capítulo dois, era um sucesso. Mills havia cuidado pessoalmente da segunda parte e tomado a iniciativa. Fora tão generosa, sexy e... doce.

Tinha feito o possível para passar alguns conhecimentos sem parecer professoral, respeitando a auto-estima da aluna, apesar de quase ter arruinando com o autocontrole de Emma. Alguma vez havia desejado uma mulher tanto quanto agora? Tentou se lembrar, mas não conseguiu.

Por certo, era por causa das imposições que havia criado para si mesma. Era a primeira vez que agia como mandava a cartilha. A cartilha criada por ela mesma.

Regina foi à frente na volta, indo tão rápido que mais parecia que fugia da loira. Não podia culpá-la. Assim como Emma, tinha muita energia sexual para liberar. Mas estava difícil para a loira ter que ir atrás, assistindo àqueles quadris remexendo na sua frente, às pernas sensuais movimentando-se graciosamente. Não podia se dar ao luxo de fantasiar coisas com aquele corpo provocante e muito menos queria cogitar a hipótese de seguir os instintos e agarrá-la ali mesmo, fartar-se com os seios estonteantes que a haviam enlouquecido, poucos minutos antes, lambendo-os e o abocanhando-os como um bebê faminto... depois arrancar aquele short e... não... hoje não.

Ao chegarem no carro, Emma não se reconhecia mais, havia dispensado uma mulher incrível e totalmente disponível por causa de um estúpido livro. Regina apanhou um saco de confetes de chocolate e enfiou vários na boca.

As mãos da loira coçavam, loucas para tomar Regina nos braços e levá-la para algum lugar com mais privacidade, nas redondezas, onde pudessem desfrutar uma a outra sem se preocupar com mais nada.

 _Sexo para idiotas completos_ era apenas um livro, afinal de contas. Papel e tinta. Mills era de carne e osso. Emma não conseguia esquecer os seios divinos de Regina, iluminados pela luz do sol. Pareciam o busto de uma deusa grega. Tinha que vê-los novamente, tocá-los, prová-los... que se danasse o livro.

A esta altura, Regina já havia devorado o saco de confetes.

"Regina." Ela a chamou. A morena nem se virou.

"Vamos rápido. Tenho que passar no mercado."Falava como uma viciada em cigarro tendo uma crise de abstinência. "Meus chocolates acabaram. Preciso comprar mais."

É, Swan. Bem feito.


	10. Chapter 10

Regina andava de um lado para o outro do apartamento, como se fosse uma tigresa selvagem enjaulada.

Aquilo era ridículo! Era apenas sexo.

Bem, não. Não era apenas sexo. Na verdade, não havia sexo nenhum e esse era o motivo de sua frustração. Desejava Emma. Estava completamente confusa com a loira.

"Será que ela é?" Não, não podia ser. Devia ter uns trinta anos. Seria impossível que nunca tivesse transado na vida.

No entanto, enquanto ela estava toda oferecida e desesperada pela jornalista, Emma parecia indiferente, desinteressada, sem tomar qualquer iniciativa. Não era surpresa que precisasse de um livro para guiá-la.

Desde a caminhada, no dia anterior, Regina sentia-se estranha, inquieta, como se fosse sair da própria pele, saltar de seu corpo tamanho o seu desejo. Era uma loucura. Normalmente, eram suas amantes que tinham que lidar com o descontrole, quando estavam com ela. Era Regina quem sempre dava as cartas.

Bem, não desta vez.

Continuava andando de um lado a outro. Perguntava-se se aquela sensação angustiante seria crônica. Não hesitaria em tomar uma pílula, caso houvesse, para apagar aquele fogo contido. Porém sabia que só havia uma cura para o seu mal. Fazer amor com Emma. Quanto antes, melhor seria.

Não estava nem aí para os capítulos do manual, não ia esperar até sexta-feira. Emma não queria umas lições para aprender a satisfazer uma mulher? Pois iria aprender a maior de todas as lições.

Era uma ótima professora e sabia disso. A loira, por sua vez, havia provado ser uma excelente aluna. Estava na hora de fazer o que se fazia com aprendizes avançados: acelerar na matéria.

Teria que planejar tudo muito bem. Não sabia como funcionaria com a loira, ela parecia tão tímida algumas vezes, teria que mandar uma mensagem impossível de ser incompreendida, mostrando que ela queria a loira da forma mais intima que se podia.

Parou de vagar como uma tigresa agoniada e esboçou um sorriso.

Foi direto para o banheiro e preparou um bom banho de banheira, com os óleos e as essências preferidas, sendo que um deles, o _ylang-ylang_ , especialmente para ajudar a libido.

Emma iria aprender uma lição inesquecível.

btb-btb-btb-btb-btb

Swan estava incrédula com o desfecho do passeio, mas, de alguma forma, a frustração havia acabado se transformando em criatividade. Por duas vezes, depois de chegar em casa, tinha aberto a porta da saída, com o intuito de ir atrás de Regina. Já não estava nem aí para o livro.

Ainda sentia o fogo lhe queimando as entranhas. A morena havia ficado magnífica com os seios à mostra, iluminados pelo sol. Balançou a cabeça como um animal enjaulado.

Se continuasse em casa, sem dúvida, acabaria à porta da professora. Mas já havia ido longe demais e não podia desistir agora. Releu os capítulos três e quatro e tentaria usá-los ainda naquela semana, Até sexta-feira, com alguma sorte, já estaria brincando como gente grande, e finalmente, depois do capítulo seis, estaria no paraíso.

Tomou uma ducha rápida, vestiu jeans escuro, uma camisa clara e sua jaqueta de couro vermelha, inseparável, e foi andando até seu bar favorito a poucas quadras de casa.

O cheiro de cerveja, misturado ao dos famosos hambúrgueres do lugar, formava a combinação prefeita. O Laszlo's estava sempre lotado de gente bem-humorada e divertida. Sentou-se no bar, sem ignorar o número de mulheres que já se encontrava no recinto. Acenou para algumas pessoas que conhecia e pediu uma cerveja. Virou-se de costas para o balcão e ficou observando a movimentação, os diversos jogos de sedução que ocorriam concomitantemente, que ela já havia praticado tantas vezes e sobre os quais escrevera em seus artigos. Procurou uma mulher para que fosse a vítima da noite.

Do lado da porta da saída, viu uma de costas que lhe chamou a atenção. Cachos escuros e bem delineados, curvas generosas. Era alta e demonstrava confiança, mesmo não podendo ver o rosto dela, até parecia com... bastou cogitar a hipótese e a mulher se virou para falar com um cara ao lado, deixando claro que não era Regina. E então, ela soube naquele instante que nenhuma mulher naquele bar iria poder ajudá-la.

Pediu um hambúrguer, terminou a cerveja, bateu um papo com um colega que a cumprimentou e foi embora.

De repente, não se sentia mais animada para tumulto e azaração. Caso continuasse lá, acabaria levando para a cama a primeira mulher que encontrasse, o que não ajudaria em nada.

A loira queria apenas uma mulher. E, ironicamente, a havia rejeitado naquele mesmo dia.

Ao entrar no apartamento, sabia que não conseguiria dormir. Ficou zapeando os canais de televisão. Nada lhe chamava a atenção. Fez algumas flexões no tapete e vários abdominais. Percebeu que estava pensando em Regina e nos exercícios diários que ela fazia e no quanto desejava que ela estivesse por debaixo da loira, naquele exato momento.

Era cedo demais para ir para a cama e no único lugar onde queria estar — no apartamento do andar de cima —, então a loira abriu o arquivo do romance inacabado. Fazia tempo que não trabalhava no texto, principalmente por causa do guia, que havia consumido muito tempo para ser feito. Quem sabe naquela noite ela não conseguiria focar em algo que não fosse o desejo físico?

Sentou-se na cadeira e resolveu entreter-se com o livro por algumas horas. Era um romance de suspense psicológico, um projeto pessoal, que era levado a cabo entre um artigo e outro. Um dia se dedicaria apenas a escrever romances, mas, no momento, precisava do dinheiro que as revistas e jornais pagavam por seus textos.

Releu os primeiros quatro capítulos, até onde havia escrito. Havia parado na parte em que o herói, um policial estava a ponto de ter um colapso. Agora lembrava por que não tinha conseguido avançar. Havia posto o pobre coitado em um manicômio e não sabia como tirá-lo de lá... Parecia uma ironia do destino, pois, assim como o policial, Emma seguia as regras à risca, e agora precisava quebrar as normas para poder se libertar. Tinha que escapar da prisão que suas idéias preconcebidas haviam construído.

Claro! Subitamente, os dedos da loira bailavam em ritmo frenético pelas teclas do computador. Tinha que acompanhar a velocidade de seus pensamentos.

Em determinada altura, sentiu o pescoço dolorido. Olhou o relógio. Eram quatro da manhã. No entanto, não estava nenhum pouco cansada e o assassino estava prestes a atacar novamente. Uma das maravilhas de sua profissão era que ela podia fazer o próprio horário. Levantou-se, espreguiçou-se e foi até a cozinha preparar um café.

Em seguida, voltou ao trabalho.

Horas depois, o café havia acabado. Emma fez mais.

O tempo deixava de ter importância. O telefone tocou algumas vezes, mas ela ignorou. Seu herói ardia por justiça e por uma mulher — no caso a psiquiatra — personagem que, na história, era capaz de salvar ou arruinar com a vida do policial.

Emma fez uma pausa finalmente, sentindo os olhos dormentes. Os músculos estavam tensos, devido as horas em uma única posição e ao estresse de ter que lidar com assassinatos e com os problemas psíquicos de seu herói. Pelo menos, Swan já tinha novos e consistentes capítulos e um roteiro mais ou menos definido para o resto da história.

Recostou-se na cadeira e esfregou os olhos cansados. Estava satisfeita. Claro, não tão satisfeita quanto se tivesse passado a noite toda fazendo amor com Regina Mills, mas ainda assim estava feliz com seu rompante de criatividade. Ficou olhando a tela do computador e uma onda de alegria a invadiu. E se aquela história não fosse apenas um hobby? E se o que escrevia fosse um suspense altamente vendável e lucrativo?

Levantou-se, animada e zonza. Não virava a noite acordada desde a faculdade. Sete horas, mostrava o relógio. Por um instante bizarro, pensou que eram sete da manhã. Mas não, era noite. Ela havia trabalhado por mais de vinte e quatro horas, sem descanso. Havia ingerido café e nada mais.

Sorriu com gosto ao pensar que se continuasse tentando evitar a vizinha de cima, acabaria terminando uma série de histórias de suspense.

O estômago chiou com a falta de alimento e o excesso de café. Swan costumava comer bem, com pequenos intervalos. Precisava de uma comida decente, de um bom banho e de sua cama.

Sem pensar muito, saiu para comer algo. Sentia-se como uma sobrevivente de um acidente de avião, no meio de uma terra estranha e exótica. O corpo permanecia em Boston, mas sua mente estava no livro.

Ao passar pela padaria dinamarquesa, a loira se deu conta que havia ido longe demais. A padaria estava fechada. Os pães e tortas na vitrine fizeram o estômago revirar de fome. Resolveu voltar para casa, pois estava fraca demais para continuar procurando algum lugar. Tremia de fadiga e fome. Ao chegar em casa, arrastou-se até o chuveiro e resolveu ir a um bom restaurante antes de dormir.

O telefone tocou, enquanto ela abria a porta, sem haver decidido se iria pedir massa ou carne. Checou o identificador de chamadas.

Regina.

"Alô?" A voz estava incrivelmente rouca e Emma lembrou que não falava havia mais de vinte e quatro horas.

"Emma, é Regina." A morena soava estranha, Emma percebeu.

"Está tudo bem?" Indagou, franzindo o cenho, mesmo que a outra não pudesse ver.

"Preciso que você venha aqui agora." Foi tudo o que a outra disse antes que a ligação fosse interrompida.

"Regina?" Influenciada pelos assassinatos que a acompanharam durante toda a noite, Emma saiu correndo pelas escadas gritando o nome da morena. A porta da casa dela estava entreaberta. A loira entrou abruptamente. O assassino estava indo atrás da psiquiatra para atingir de maneira indireta o policial. Emma tinha que impedi-lo.

Foram necessários alguns segundos para que o pânico desse lugar ao assombro. Regina Mills estava no meio da sala de estar. Havia velas espalhadas pelo ambiente e um perfume erótico no ar.

Uma música suave tocava ao fundo, mas tudo aquilo foi registrado de leve na mente de Emma.

Pois Regina estava espetacularmente, gloriosamente, nua.


End file.
